Mortal Kombat
by Arine-san
Summary: Inuyasha tem o irmão morto por Narak e decide participar de um torneio que pode mudar q sua vida. Último capítulo online! Comentem por favor!
1. prólogo

Mortal Kombat Prólogo Um garoto bonito, com cabelos até os ombros, e olhos pretos, de aparentemente 17 anos, trajando um simples kimono, lutava com um homem, tendo como fundo a imagem de um templo. Apesar de jovem o homem parecia já ter feito aquilo muitas vezes, seus cabelos eram castanhos e seus olhos da mesma cor tinham algo muito maligno em seu interior, ele vestia roupas escuras com um sobre tudo preto por cima. De repente esse homem jogou o garoto no chão e o puxou pelos cabelos, levantando seu rosto. 

A alma do seu irmão é minha! – Falou o homem.

Inuyasha! – Gritou o garoto, sendo puxado pelo homem.

Você será o próximo! – Disse o homem largando o menino, agora morto, apontando o indicador para frente e do nada seu rosto se transforma numa caveira diabólica.

Nesse momento um homem, de mais ou menos 23 anos de idade, acorda suado e assustado, ele tinha cabelos muito longos e prateados, com duas pequenas orelhas de cachorro na cabeça e olhos cor de âmbar. Ele só vestia um short preto, e muito nervoso levanta da cama procurando um telegrama que recebera naquele mesmo dia, onde podia - se ler uma simples mensagem:

"Inuyasha

Irmão morto. Volte pra casa.

Myouga."

**Cidade de Yokohama – Japão** Uma jovem muito bonita, de olhos castanhos e longos cabelos pretos, corre com um homem a seguindo. 

Sessenta segundos para o alvo. O perímetro foi isolado? – Pergunta a jovem.

Completamente isolado. – Responde o homem.

É melhor que esteja. Eu quero o Guinkotsu! – Rebateu a jovem de preto.

Confie em mim, Sango! –Pediu o homem.

Eu só confio em uma pessoa nesse planeta...está falando com ela.

Enquanto isso dois homens conversam:

Ela está aqui. – Disse o primeiro homem. Ele usava uma espécie de tapa olho de ferro no olho esquerdo. Suas roupas eram muito estranhas e ele parecia um pouco maluco. – E na hora certa. Adoro pontualidade numa mulher.

Não seja ridículo. - respondeu o outro, e por causa da escuridão não podia – se ver seu rosto.

Tem certeza que ela vai me seguir?

Você matou o parceiro dela, não foi?- O primeiro afirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – Ela vai te seguir até o inferno. Que ela esteja naquele barco. Sango tem que estar naquele torneio.

É... – Respondeu o primeiro rindo. – Senhor Narak... Ele se preparou para sair da sala. – Poupe espaço no barco. Sango e eu vamos dividir uma cabine. Ter a nossa lua de mel.

Guinkotsu! – chamou o outro rindo, sacando uma faca e se acomodando na poltrona onde está sentado, permitindo que a luz chegasse ao seu rosto e revelasse que ele é o mesmo homem que matou o irmão de Inuyasha. – Se encostar um só dedo nela... vai precisar de um cão guia. – Guinkotsu com medo sai da sala deixando Narak sozinho. – Tenho planos para mim, minha doce Agome e Sango.

Nesse momento Sango e seu companheiro estão numa boate, abrindo passagem entre as pessoas, empurrando eles com armas e ninguém reparou nesse detalhe. Todos estavam drogados.

Avistando seu alvo – um homem de aparência asquerosa – Sango atira, averigua se não tem mais ninguém ali e percebe que o homem usa um colete protetor.

Onde está o Guinkotsu? – Pergunta Sango, puxando o homem pela camisa. Mas ele não responde, porque o impacto do tiro o deixou sem fôlego. – Onde ele está?

**Los Angeles – USA**

Um homem de terno preto e óculos escuros está entrando num deposito, a sua frente, estão quatro homens também de terno e armados com bastões e armas elétricas, de costas para um automóvel.

Vamos dançar! – Diz o homem de óculos retirando-o e revelando lindos olhos azuis. Seus cabelos um pouco curtos estavam presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo.

Eles começam a lutar e este primeiro vai derrubando um a um seus adversários. Quando está no último ele o golpeia com a parte de trás da perna duas vezes, e o homem continua de pé.

Agora você tinha que cair. – Diz o primeiro cansado e abaixando os braços. Nesse momento o outro se joga no chão. – Onde é que arranjam esses caras, hein?

Nesse momento percebe – se que ele é um ator e está no set de filmagem.

E a imprensa diz que eu não sei fazer isso! – Grita o homem.

Corta! Vamos começar de novo daqui a 15 minutos! – Grita o diretor pelo auto- falante.

Eu não vou fazer de novo! – Grita o primeiro.

O que? Que história é essa? É a última cena do filme! – O diretor rebate ainda pelo auto-falante.

Eu não vou fazer de novo!

Você não pode fazer isso Mirok! Aonde você vai? – Gritava o diretor em pânico, já que só faltava isso para terminar o filme, que poderia reerguer sua carreira.

Eu vou pro meu trailer! Eu vou pegar uma arma! Eu vou me matar! – Respondeu Mirok com os nervos a flor da pele.

Não Mirok! É melhor você me matar! Eu é que vou ter que segurar o tranco depois! – pediu o diretor. – Está me matando, Mirok! Mirok... – Mas Mirok nem lhe deu atenção, continuou andando, até um funcionário falar com ele.

Ei, mirok! Tem um cara aí querendo falar com você.

Quem é? – Pergunta Mirok nervoso.

Não faço a menor idéia! – Responde o funcionário com jeito de retardado.

Deixa um cara que nem conhece entrar no set? – O outro afirmou com a cabeça. – Reza pra não ser um repórter.

Ah ta! – Disse o funcionário como se não entendesse. – Quer que eu descubra? – perguntou depois de um tempo, mas Mirok já não o ouvia mais.

Ele continuou andando até chegar na sua cadeira, onde o homem estava sentado, lendo uma revista.

Ah, ótimo! Amigo, tá na minha cadeira! – Mirok disse, antes de reparar na capa da revista, onde lia – se "Mirok é uma fraude!"

Oi Mirok! – Disse o homem abaixando a revista. Era um homem já idoso e meio gordo, trajando uma veste budista.

Monge Mushin! – Disse Mirok, feliz por ter reencontrado o homem que cuidou dele desde que seu pai morreu, quando tinha sete anos.

Vejo que a imprensa continua sendo dura com você. – Disse o velho sorrindo.

É dizem que sou uma fraude.– Respondeu Mirok um pouco abatido.

Mirok, você é um dos melhores artistas marciais que eu já vi. E posso te ajudar a provar isso – Disse Mushin

Provar como?

Um torneio – Respondeu Mushin – O torneio. – Mushin entregou um pergaminho a Mirok. –Os melhores lutadores do mundo são convidados Vencendo o torneio você ganha respeito e todo mundo vai saber que você é o maior. – Mirok leu o pergaminho interessado.

É... bom, como é que eu...? – Perguntava Mirok quando Mushin o interrompeu.

Existe um barco que parte do porto principal de Tóquio. Esteja a bordo. – Dizendo isso Mushin foi embora.

Quando já estava lá fora, bem longe de Mushin se transformou em outra pessoa, revelando ser Narak.

**Templo Shikon No Tama – Base do Monte Fuji ( Tóquio )**

Inuyasha usava vestes e botas pretas, quando desceu do barco ao pé do Monte Fugi, em frente ao Templo Shikon No Tama e foi procurar o seu avô Myouga.

Não demorou muito a avistar um senhor vindo em sua direção.

Inuyasha! – Gritou seu avô correndo em seu encontro. – Graças a Kami-Sama!

Vovô! – Respondeu Inuyasha lhe dando um abraço. – Me leve até lá. – Pediu muito sério.

Eles andaram até a parte mais alta do templo. Seria uma vista muita linda, se ignorassem as circunstâncias.

Dali ele sempre se sentiu livre, aquele lugar emanava paz, ele se sentia o ser mais privilegiado do mundo. Ele podia ver a cidade toda e se sentia um pássaro, com aquele vento agradável batendo no rosto. Mas não naquele dia.

É este o lugar? – Perguntou Inuyasha triste lembrando do irmão.

Sim. Foi onde encontramos o corpo dele. – Respondeu o avô sentindo pena.

O que houve? – Perguntou Inuyasha um pouco nervoso.

Depois que você partiu, ele seguiu seus passos. Preparando – se para o torneio. – Respondeu o avô com calma.

Vovô... Será que não bastou encher a minha cabeça com bobagens? – Perguntou Inuyasha rancoroso.

Salvar o mundo não é uma bobagem. – Respondeu o avô sério.

Lutar numa simples competição não resolve essas coisas vovô. O senhor um homem sábio acredita nisso? – Perguntou Inuyasha incrédulo.

Todos acreditamos nisso. Inclusive seu irmão. – E assim se encerrou a conversa.

Algum tempo depois ocorreu uma reunião onde decidiriam quem iria representa-

los no torneio.

Havia uma espécie de balcão, onde estavam sentados três homens idosos, os conselheiros do templo. Eles vestiam roupas budistas, na cor vermelha, como todas as pessoas que ali estavam, incluindo Myouga.

Inuyasha e Myouga estavam na frente desse balcão e havia duas filas de devotos do templo, cada uma na direção das laterais do balcão, mas a uma certa distância.

O sonho foi dado a Inuyasha! Ele é o escolhido! – Anunciava Myouga a todos que ali estavam.

Não! – Interrompeu um dos conselheiros do templo nervoso – Ele deixou o templo! Deu as costas para o nosso povo! Por que você voltou?

Eu quero representar a Ordem da Luz no torneio! – Respondeu Inuyasha sério.

E por que motivo? – Indagou o sacerdote.

O homem que matou o meu irmão estará lá! – Inuyasha respondeu, já nervoso.

Esse não pode ser o único motivo para sua ira! – Explicou o sacerdote. – Se for falhará!

Ah é! Eu esqueci! – Disse Inuyasha fingindo preocupação. – Lutamos pelo destino do mundo! – Gritou erguendo o braço direito. E enquanto ele dizia isso, um homem de vestes simples e cabelos brancos observava tudo.

Foi por isso que deixou o templo e fugiu... Não foi? – Disse o homem pausadamente e passando entre as duas filas de pessoas, onde essas mesmas se curvavam até o chão ao vê-lo passando. – O grande torneio foi muita responsabilidade, mas a vingança... – Ele parou na frente de Inuyasha. – É muito mais simples. – Nesse momento o homem levantou a cabeça, revelando seu rosto.

Lord Raiden! – Disse Myouga, também se curvando até o chão, enquanto o homem encarava Inuyasha.

Raiden? – Zombou Inuyasha vendo todos curvados. – Levante-se vovô! – Chamou ele se abaixando e ajudando o avô a se levantar. – Esse não é o seu Deus do trovão e do relâmpago! Ele é só um mendigo! – Disse Inuyasha.

Desculpe Milord Raiden! – Pediu Myouga receoso por Inuyasha. – A vida americana enfraqueceu a mente dele! Viu televisão demais!

Então você vai vencer o torneio? – Perguntou Raiden.

Vou sim! – Respondeu Inuyasha rudemente.

Mostre como! – Ordenou Raiden irritando Inuyasha. Inuyasha pretendia ataca-lo, mas seu avô o segurou e ele resolveu parar. – Ora... Não me diga que está com medo de um simples mendigo? – Desafiou Raiden e Inuyasha o atacou. Raiden o derrubou com um só golpe e quando Inuyasha olho nos olhos dele percebeu que tinham faíscas, literalmente. Depoi de alguns segundos Inuyasha levantou.

Se você é mesmo Raiden...Por que deixou Shippo morrer? – Perguntou Inuyasha agoniado. – Por que não o protegeu?

Por que não você? – Rebateu Raiden.

Pra mim já chega! – Gritou Inuyasha. – Eu vou encontrar o assassino do meu irmão no torneio! E será com ou sem o seu consentimento! – Inuyasha encerrou assim a questão e foi embora do templo, dando as costas para Raiden e seu avô.

Ele não está preparado. – Disse Myouga para Raiden. – E nós já perdemos muito tempo!

Eu sei. – Respondeu Raiden. – Mas não existe outro...

Continua...


	2. Descobrindo Aliados

Capítulo 1- Descobrindo Aliados Porto Principal de Tóquio 

Mirok chegou ao porto num carro muito elegante, preto. Ele ainda usava terno e óculos, sua roupa e acessório preferido. Enquanto andava reparou em um homem alto, com uma roupa característica do Japão: kimono, um kimono muito estranho. Mas não era nessas coisas que Mirok reparava e sim na revista que o homem lia.

Ah! Dá um tempo! – Gritou Mirok arrancando a revista das mãos do homem, com raiva.

Ei! – Gritou o homem de volta.

Mirok é uma fraude. – Disse Mirok lendo a capa da revistam, então o homem o reconheceu.

Olha... Não liga pra isso. – Falou o homem tentando anima-lo.

É claro. – Respondeu Mirok olhando para o rosto homem, que tinha olhos bem expressivos. – Aí, você é Bankotsu, não é? – Perguntou Mirok reconhecendo-o.

É. – Respondeu Bankotsu contente por ser reconhecido.

Eu te vi lutar em Londres. – Disse Mirok. – Você é ótimo.

Eu já vi alguns filmes seus. – Falou Bankotsu percebendo que Mirok estava mais contente. – Não dá pra fingir aqueles movimentos.

É, tem que dizer isso pra imprensa. – Nesse momento alguém chamou Bankotsu.

Desculpe, preciso ir. Até logo. – Despediu-se Bankotsu. – Foi bom falar com você!

Até mais! – Gritou Mirok contente, enquanto Bankotsu acenava de longe.

Mirok foi tirar sua bagagem do carro. Umas dez malas cheias de acessórios e roupas. Foi quando Inuyasha passou por ele, com a mesma roupa de antes mais um sobre tudo preto, que ia até a altura dos joelhos.

Oh... psiu! – Pediu Mirok chamando Inuyasha. – Quando o navio chegar dá pra colocar isso a bordo? – Mirok falou como se fosse mais uma ordem do que um pedido.

Quer que eu carregue sua bagagem? – Perguntou Inuyasha fingindo-se de ingênuo, mas estava incrédulo pela cara de pau do outro.

É. – Respondeu Mirok pegando dinheiro no bolso. – Eu pago você e você carrega as malas. É complicado demais? – Perguntou Mirok como se Inuyasha fosse um retardado.

Não. – Respondeu Inuyasha pegando o dinheiro da mão de Mirok. – Tudo bem. – Disse ele dando um sorriso malicioso, que Mirok não percebeu.

Ótimo. – Disse Mirok sorrindo, mas parou de sorrir ao ver o que Inuyasha fazia.

Inuyasha pegou uma das malas, andou até a beira do cais, onde achou que o navio ia parar e largou a mala ali, na água. Depois sorriu para Mirok, mostrou o dinheiro que ele lhe dera e seguiu seu caminho. Mirok olhava incrédulo.

Se eu pedisse pra estacionar o carro... – Disse Mirok sozinho e chocado.

Enquanto isso um pouco mais afastados e escondidos atrás de umas caixas, estavam Sango e seu companheiro observando o porto com binóculos especiais, com os quais conseguem ver mesmo no escuro.

Nós não sabemos se aquele cretino mentiu ou não. – Disse o homem para Sango. – Guinkotsu já pode estar a quilômetros. – Nesse momento eles percebem um barco chegando. Um barco estranho, onde na proa tinha a figura entalhada de uma mulher, cujo nome escolhido foi Midoriko, o nome do barco. – O que é aquilo? – Perguntou o amigo de Sango. Mas ela nem respondeu, pois também estava impressionada com o barco.

Quando o barco parou já havia uma fila de lutadores esperando. O primeiro da fila era Mirok, logo seguido por Bankotsu.

Só pode ser brincadeira. – Disse Mirok olhando o barco e começando a subir com dificuldade, por causa de todas as suas malas, através de uma rampa.

Sango observava todos subindo e quando o último subiu ela viu, através de seu binóculo, o olho de metal de Guinkotsu brilhando, num canto escuro próximo ao barco.

É ele! Fica aí! – Gritou Sango para seu amigo e saiu correndo na direção do barco.

Espera! – Gritou o amigo.

Isso Sango... vem pro papai. – Sussurrou Guinkotsu saindo de seu esconderijo e subindo no barco.

Sango! Não sobe nisso! – Gritou o amigo dela. – Volta Sango! – Mas ela já não o ouvia mais e continuou correndo para o barco.

Todos já estavam no barco e Mirok de repente avistou alguém conhecido.

Ei! Você aí! – Chamou Mirok indo na direção de Inuyasha, mas antes que pudesse chegar nele, algo bateu contra seu corpo, fazendo suas malas caírem no chão. – Qual é garotão vai... – Mirok ia dizendo, mas percebeu que uma bela mulher apontava uma arma para o seu pescoço. -...Encarar...? – Ele conseguiu terminar a frase.

Não! – Respondeu Sango, ainda apontando a arma para o pescoço dele. – E você? – Ela perguntou.

Oi. Sou Mirok. E você é... – Perguntou Mirok tentando agradá-la.

Onde está o Guinkotsu? – Sango quis saber.

Não sei de quem ta falando...- Disse Mirok abaixando a arma que ainda estava em seu pescoço e aproximando seu rosto do de Sango. -...Mas eu posso te ajudar a encontrar. – Sango por um segundo ou dois ficou presa naquele olhar, mas logo despertou.

Sai da minha frente! – Ela o empurrou e passou dando graças a Deus por ter se livrado dele.

É só mais uma fã adorosa. – Zombou Inuyasha rindo dele e seguindo Sango, deixando Mirok pra trás.

Sango vai até um compartimento do barco, averiguando todos os lados, se voltando com a arma para um lado e para o outro. De repente um homem entra por uma porta no lado oposto da sala, fazendo com que Sango, no susto, apontasse a arma para ele.

É uma honra conhece-la Sango. – Disse o homem sorrindo. – Narak ao seu dispor. – Sango abaixou a arma.

Estou procurando um assassino. – Explicou Sango. – Ele entrou neste navio.

Estou impressionado, mas o barco é meu e se quiser dar uma volta... – Ele disse com o rosto um pouco mais maligno que o normal. -...Eu lhe mostro-o pessoalmente. – Nesse momento Inuyasha e Mirok entraram na sala.

Aí! Seja gentil com a moça. – Disse Mirok. – Só ta fazendo o trabalho dela.

Quando eu quiser reforço... – Respondeu Sango muito rudemente. -...Eu peço pelo rádio. – Ela falou virando o rosto para a porta a sua frente, que estava sendo aberta enquanto eles falavam, para dar passagem a dois homens, um vestido de azul e preto, e o outro de amarelo e preto.

O rádio ta a mão? – Perguntou Mirok se preparando para o pior. – O homem de azul parou a frente de Sango e ficou em postura de luta.

Saiam da frente! – Gritou Sango apontando a arma para o homem de azul, mas ele simplesmente encostou a mão na parte da frente da arma e congelou a mesma, logo depois a quebrando no meio.

O outro parou a frente de Mirok e colocou o braço direito sobre o esquerdo, que estava erguido até a altura de seu peito, de encontro ao mesmo. Da mão direita dele saiu uma espécie de cabeça de serpente, que mostrou a língua como uma cobra de verdade, deixando Mirok e Sango chocados.

Renkotsu – o de amarelo – E Suikotsu – O de azul – São inimigos mortais – Disse Narak observando os três. – Mas são escravos sob o meu poder.

De repente um raio azul, vindo da entrada, atingiu Suikotsu e outro amarelo atingiu Renkotsu. Depois que eles caíram os raios se uniram e Raiden surgiu atrás dos dois humanos e do meio-youkai.

Já chega! – Raiden gritou.

Lord Raiden. – Disse Narak parecendo frustrado. – Que gentileza nos agraciar com a sua... Presença.

Suas aberrações de circo atacaram meus lutadores! – Gritou Raiden com raiva. – Isso é expressamente proibido antes do torneio... Como seu imperador sabe.

Minhas sinceras desculpas. – Respondeu Narak fingindo inocência, inexistente. – Não acontecerá de novo. Prometo.

Eu vou me assegurar. – Disse Raiden.

É claro. – Aprovou Narak. Até chegarmos a ilha onde você não tem domínios! – Observou Narak calmamente.

Conheço bem os meus domínios feitceiro! – Falou Raiden já exautado.

Obrigado! – Respondeu Narak.

Mas que torneio? – Interrompeu Sango, sem entender nada.

Você foi escolhida Sango. – Disse Narak. – Para minha alegria. – Revelou. – Boa noite. – Dizendo isso saiu dali por onde entrou.

Você é mesmo Raiden! – Disse Inuyasha.

Venham comigo! – Falou Raiden, se transformando em raios elétricos de novo e saindo da sala.

Depois que os três saíram de lá, começaram a conversar.

Tem um cara que das mãos saem coisas! – Gritou Mirok assustado. – Tem um outro que congela coisas e depois tem um outro que pelo que eu posso ver, é feito de eletricidade. Quer dizer, como é que ele desapareceu daquele jeito? O que que ta havendo aqui? Quem é esse cara? – Gritou Mirok dizendo tudo isso num fôlego só.

Eu acho que nós temos que pensar direito. – Disse Sango tentando acalma-lo um pouco.- Existe uma explicação racional pra isso.

Ele é Raiden, Deus do trovão e protetor do domínio da Terra. – Respondeu Inuyasha.

Ah! Ótimo! – Disse Sango.

É. É uma explicação racional. – falou Mirok.

Ouçam. – Raiden apareceu sentado numas caixas atrás deles, assustando-os um pouco. – O que estão para enfrentar é muito mais importante do que seus egos, seus inimigos ou sua busca de vingança. – Falou para eles e cada um encontrou seu motivo. – Vocês embarcaram numa missão secreta. Foram escolhidos para defender o domínio da Terra, em um torneio chamado Mortal Kombat.

Defende-la de quem? – Perguntou Sango.

Seu mundo é um dentre muitos domínios. – Explicou Raiden. – Um deles é uma terra esquecida chamada Sengoku Jidai. Governada por um imortal que se proclamou Imperador. Agora ele procura um novo mundo para conquistar e escravizar.

Espera aí! – Agora foi Mirok a falar. – Se esse cara é tão poderoso... Por que ainda não invadiu a gente?

Para entrar no domínio da Terra, o feiticeiro demônio do Imperador, Narak, e seus guerreiros têm que obter dez vitórias seguidas no Mortal Kombat. – Disse Raiden rindo. – Venceram nove. Esse será o décimo torneio.

Um punhado de gente, num barco, avaliado, vai salvar o mundo? – Perguntou Sango, não acreditando.

Exatamente! – Respondeu Raiden. – A essência do Mortal Kombat não é a morte, mas a vida. Homens e mulheres humanos defendendo o próprio mundo de youkais e humanos malignos. – Disse Raiden.

Mas eu sou um youkai. – Disse Inuyasha sério. Mas sem se importar muito, pois mataria Narak de qualquer jeito. – Não seria contra as regras?

Não, eles também têm humanos como aliados. Além disso, só os humanos te aceitaram, ou seja, sua mãe e seu avô. – Respondeu Raiden e Inuyasha se calou.

Por que está nos dizendo isso? – Perguntou Sango. – E os outros?

São todos grandes lutadores. – Ele explicou. – Mas olhei dentro das almas deles e das suas. Um dos três decidirá o resultado do torneio. O destino de bilhões depende de vocês. – Ele falou rindo um pouco. – Desculpe.

E quanto a Narak? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

Ainda só preocupado com a vingança? – Especulou Raiden. – Se desafiar Narak agora vai perder sua vida e sua alma. – Respondeu ele sério.

Não! – Gritou Inuyasha. – Ele vai pagar pela morte do meu irmão! – Falou muito sério e com raiva.

Não está pronto... – Respondeu Raiden calmamente, mas parou de falar ao ver que as nuvens se moviam estranhamente no céu, formando caveiras e serpentes. – Vejam! – Ele falou para os três. – Já começou.

Do outro lado do barco Narak movia os braços, erguidos para o céu.

Já começou! – Ele gritou para todos saberem que era o começo do fim do domínio da Terra, isso é claro na mente dele.

Oi para todos,

Dedico esse capítulo a Jaque que me mandou um comentário.

Muito obrigado Jaque.

Eu achava que as pessoas não se importavam com comentários, mas percebi que isso ajuda muito. Essa é a minha 1ª fic e se puderem comentem. Por favor.

Mas desde já agradeço se pelo menos lerem e gostarem. Mas se der comentem.

Valeu!


	3. Agome Higurashi A herdeira de Sengoku

2° Capítulo- Agome Higurashi, a herdeira do trono de Sengoku Jedai

Agora eles se encontravam em barcos a remo rumo a Ilha onde se encontrava Sengoku Jidai. Sango estava no mesmo barco que Mirok e ele estava cada vez mais perto dela. De repente todos que estavam nos barcos puderam ouvir o som de um tapa.

Tire essas suas mãos imundas de mim hentai! – Gritou Sango para Mirok que nesse momento estava caído no barco.

Foi sem querer. – Falou Mirok se levantando. – Eu caí.

Então tente não cair mais com a mão... – Sango gritou, mas logo percebeu o olhar malicioso de Mirok. –...Você sabe onde!

Vou tentar fazer isso! – Respondeu Mirok .

Não tente! – Gritou Sango e Mirok deu um sorriso malicioso. – Consiga ou vai acabar se mão!

Depois disso Sango se virou para o lado e pegou um aparelho para se comunicar com seu amigo.

Falcão Negro para Cardial. Falcão negro chamando Cardial. Alguém está na escuta? – Chamou Sango pelo aparelho. – Kohako, aqui é Sango, pode me ouvir?

Dá pra aproveitar e chamar o meu agente? – Perguntou Mirok,tirando seu óculos e limpando-o.

Eu pareço sua secretária? – Perguntou Sango o encarando ainda com raiva.

Algum tempo depois chegaram na ilha. Logo que o barco chegou perto da praia Sango desceu e foi andando pelo caminho demarcado por bandeiras, por onde todos seguiam. Depois que ela desceu, Mirok pegou todas as suas malas e se preparou para descer, mas o peso da mala fez com que ele caísse na água.

Um pouco mais adiante, no caminho, Sango parou e jogou seu aparelho de comunicação longe e Inuyasha que estava passando parou ao seu lado.

Que que foi isso? – Ele perguntou interessado.

O distúrbio elétrico da noite passada queimou o equipamento. – Ela respondeu com um pouco de raiva.

Seu equipamento? Tá bom! – Ele disse como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo. – Olha pra sua bússola. – Ele apontou para o braço dela. Ela levantou a base do relógio e viu que a bússola rodava sem parar para todas as direções. Ele sorriu, enquanto Mirok vinha na direção deles todo molhado, com as malas.

Onde estamos? – Perguntou Sango para Mirok, já um pouco mais calma.

Tenho cara de agente de viagens? – Perguntou Mirok sarcástico, respondendo-a como ela havia respondido.

Ah! Ótimo! – Disse Sango ficando com raiva dele de novo e indo embora na frente.

Ta bom! – Ele gritou. – Eu desisto! – Disse para Inuyasha. – O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou.

Eu não sei, mas e se as lendas forem verdadeiras? – Disse Inuyasha e foi andando atrás de Sango.

Que lendas! – Gritou Mirok.

O caminho era longo e mais a frente deles havia uma grande escada até uma construção parecida com um castelo.

Eles começaram a subir a escada juntos e no meio do caminho Mirok acabou caindo com todas as malas dele.

Precisa de ajuda por acaso? – Perguntou Inuyasha rindo dele e parando de caminhar como Sango. Eles ajudaram Mirok e continuaram a subir, chegando ao topo daquela carreira de escadas.

Ah! Mais escadas! – Gritou Mirok assim que alcançou Inuyasha e Sango, quase caindo em cima deles, que haviam parado para observar o lugar direito.

Era um lugar muito sombrio, parecia uma gruta, onde saiam pedras do chão e do teto. Era muito cheio de poeira por todos os lados.

Ótimo só quero ver como são os banheiros. – Disse Mirok começando a caminhar com Inuyasha e Sango.

Eles caminharam até Inuyasha reparar numa bela mulher sentada numa pedra mais alta. Ela estava olhando para ele e eles trocaram um longo olhar. Naquele momento eles não prestavam atenção em mais ninguém. Ficaram ligados por aquele olhar por algum tempo, até Mirok fazer um de seus comentários inúteis.

Sabe Inu quando uma mulher olha pra você desse jeito costuma significar alguma coisa. – Sango passou por eles dando um esbarrão no braço de Mirok e ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

Olha Mirok... – Inuyasha o pegou pelo colarinho. -... Nunca mais me chame de Inu e além disso eu não gosto de ser usado tendo que ouvir um comentário ridículo seu para fazer ciúmes na Sango. Ficou claro?

Totalmente. – Respondeu Mirok com medo.

Ótimo. – Inuyasha largou Mirok e foi na mesma direção que Sango. Antes de continuar seu caminho Inuyasha deu um último olhar a mulher. Logo que ele saiu Narak apareceu olhando para ela e ela desviou o olhar para a direção dele.

Agome Higurashi nossa adversária mais perigosa. Fique de olho nela Jakotsu. – Jakotsu era um animal parecido com um lagarto que podia se camuflar com as cores do ambiente. – Mantenha-a longe desses humanos. – Jakotsu ficou marrom como o ambiente e sumiu.

Depois que todos os lutadores viram suas instalações, foram para um salão, onde almoçariam. Todos estavam sentados tentando comer enquanto pensavam nas lutas que iriam enfrentar.

Inuyasha olhava seu prato sem vontade de comer, quando reparou que, de longe, Agome o observava e ficou encarando ela. Ele percebeu que ela sorria e então sorriu de volta, mas o contato novamente foi perdido, dessa vez por vários guerreiros entrando no salão através de duas escadas, uma em cada extremidade do salão.

Eles eram conduzidos por Suikotsu que parou no meio com uma fila de homens em cada lado. Então Narak entrou e ficou atrás deles numa espécie de palco.

Sejam bem-vindos. – Falou Narak.- Estão aqui para competir no Mortal Kombat. O garnde torneio começa amanhã de manhã. – Ele fez uma longa pausa. – Alguns de vocês teram até a honra e o prazer de enfrentar o príncipe Kiokotsu, nosso atual campeão. – Ele sorriu. Um sorriso maligno. – Todos serão testemunhas de uma das maiores viradas na história de seu planeta. Desfrutem desses momentos... Como se fossem os últimos. – Ele avisou. – E agora uma amostra do que está por vir.

Nesse momento todos os guerreiros ao lado de Suikotsu saíram correndo entre os humanos, fazendo com que eles se levantassem correndo e assim deixando espaço para que eles virassem todas as mesas cheias de comida no chão, desperdiçando tudo.

Depois de virarem todas as mesas e ver, que os humanos estavam longe, eles formaram duas fileiras na frente de Suikotsu.

De repente um dos guerreiros deu um passo a frente, e ficou se aquecendo, preparando-se para atacar Suikotsu, que estava sugando o ar gelado do ambiente e fazia uma bola de ar frio. Quando o guerreiro o atacou ele jogou a bola nele. O homem congelou na mesma hora e ao bater na parede se despedaçou. Sua cabeça foi parar aos pés de Narak.

Uma vitória limpa. – Disse Narak secamente. – Mirok e os outros estavam chocados.

Venha para um pequeno torneio ele disse. – Falou Mirok para Bankotsu. – Será bom para a sua carreira ele disse. Ta bom. – Nesse momento ele viu Inuyasha subindo pela mesma escada que Narak. – Inuyasha! Espere! – Gritou ele dando uma corridinha até Inuyasha. – Onde é que você vai?

Atrás de Narak! – Respondeu Inuyasha sério pousando seu olhar no lugar onde Agome estava.

Não pode ir atrás dele! Não se lembra do que o Raiden falou? – Mirok perguntou desesperado.

Mas ele não falou nada pra mim. – Respondeu Sango aparecendo atrás dele. – Narak sabe onde Guinkotsu se esconde. – Ela foi subindo deixando eles pra trás.

Ah... – Ia dizendo Inuyasha, mas não conseguiu.

Sabe... – Começou Mirok. – A gente tem que admirar ela. Quando põe uma coisa na cabeça. – Disse ele olhando Sango se afastar.

Não é a cabeça que você admira. – Respondeu Inuyasha para ele e começando a seguir Sango.

É. – Disse Mirok sozinho. – Isso é. – Em seguida começou a segui-los.

Enquanto isso num canto escuro perto dali alguém os observava. Alguém que tinha uma mão anormal muito grande.

Eles continuaram seguindo Narak, afastados e de repente Sango pára.

Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer a você. – Ela olhou para Mirok tentando fingir que estava com raiva, mas na verdade ela gostou muito. – Eu não preciso de sua ajuda! Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma!

Não dá pra evitar. É coisa de homem. – Ele ficou encarando ela e ela encarando ele. Até ela ouvir passos na escada. Ela se virou e viu Inuyasha subindo a escada e ignorando eles.

Aonde você vai? – Ela perguntou saindo de perto de Mirok e indo atrás dele.

Tô seguindo ele. – Respondeu Inuyasha sarcasticamente.

Eu trabalho sozinha.

Não! Narak é meu! – Ele gritou e percebeu que Mirok já estava atrás deles.

Aê por que a gente não esquece Narak? – Perguntou Mirok cansado desse papo.

Como assim esquece-lo? Você viu o que aconteceu lá atrás? Eu quero chegar ao fundo disso. – Sango respondeu.

Você enlouqueceu? – Perguntou Mirok nervoso.

De repente eles vêem uma sombra enorme na parede e um grunhido estranho. Eles param assustados.

Sango. – Falou Mirok. – Vá na frente, descubra o que foi isso. Inuyasha e eu esperamos aqui.

O que? – Perguntou Sango impressionada pelo que Mirok disse, mas quando se virou para encara-lo percebeu que ele sorria divertido. Ela lhe deu um tapa e continuou o caminho junto com Inuyasha, logo depois sendo seguida novamente por Mirok.

Eles pararam ao ver que havia uma espécie de depressão abaixo deles, onde dois homens conversavam. Eles se abaixaram para poder ouvir melhor a conversa deles.

Sabe? – Disse o primeiro, que estava comendo. – Eu acredito numa luta justa. É face a face, homem a homem, mão a mão, sabe como é? Como o papai me ensinou. – Ele falou comendo uma coxa de peru. – Mas o que eu vi lá atrás não foi muito justo.

Aquele é o Guinkotsu. – Sussurrou Sango para Mirok.

Esquece o Guinkotsu. – Respondeu Mirok encarando-a. – Quem é o outro cara? – Perguntou se voltando para frente.

Então ele congela aquele cara. – Voltou a falar Guinkotsu. – Depois ele explode. Eu podia ver as entranhas dele. Eu quase vomitei o almoço.

Nojento. – Disse o outro, repugnando os modos de Guinkotsu.

O que eu quero saber é... Se esse Narak é o tal, como é que pode ter o bafo tão piolhento, hein? – Perguntou com a boca cheia de comida. – Bom de qualquer forma esse cara me dá arrepios... Desfrutem desses momentos... – Ele imitou Narak e depois cuspiu um pedaço da carne.

Essa é a intenção dele. – Respondeu o outro indo na direção de Guinkotsu, onde havia luz, permitindo que Inuyasha e os outros pudessem vê-lo. Ele era muito alto, não parecia ser humano, pois parecia um gigante. – Narak é um grande feiticeiro. Os sábios cultivam sua amizade, aqueles que desafiam seu poder acabam seus escravos. – Falou ele pondo medo em Guinkotsu, que agora parecia uma criança.

É? Ainda não vi nenhum por aí.

Seu tolo! – Gritou o gigante. – Você não sabe de nada. Ele escraviza almas. Ele aprendeu a magia negra do próprio Imperador.

Você também é da realeza, não é? – Perguntou Guinkotsu com medo do outro que se aproximava dele.

Eu sou Kiokotsu! General do exército de Sengoku Jidai e príncipe do domínio subterrâneo de Onigumo. – Respondeu Kiokotsu erguendo os braços.

Subterrâneo? O que é isso? – Guinkotsu perguntou se acalmando. – Coisa o submundo?

É... Parecido.

É. – Disse Guinkotsu tentando se valorizar perante Kiokotsu. – Bom, eu também sou uma espécie de chefe do submundo lá da minha área.

E só da sua área? – Perguntou Kiokotsu derrubando um copo de vinho em Guinkotsu.

É verdade... – Falou Narak aparecendo.

Hum...? – Só agora Kiokotsu percebeu Narak.

Príncipe Kiokotsu... – Continuou Narak. – Por que outro motivo eu teria escolhido um cretino de aspecto tão vergonhoso? – Perguntou Narak humilhando Guinkotsu. – Olhe pra ele... Sem dignidade, sem modos e ainda assim no domínio da Terra. Homens como ele conseguem acumular riquezas num poder quase divino.

Bom... – Começou Guinkotsu – Eu quero voltar a minha riqueza o mais rápido possível. Quando é que eu vou receber?

Depois que enfrentar a garota. – Respondeu Narak. – Mas lembre-se ela não deve ser ferida, apenas humilhada. Tenho planos para minha linda Sango e a princesa Agome, que podem mudar o destino do mundo. – Mirok olha para Sango pensando em como protege-la.

O que foi? – Ela perguntou envergonhada.

Nada... – "Será que estou apaixonado?", Pensou Mirok, "Não pode ser... Isso nunca aconteceu comigo. Por que eu tinha que me apaixonar logo por uma garota que me acha um pateta?", Enquanto pensava ela ruborizou, "Meu Deus ela está ruborizada? Será...?"

O que foi Mirok? – Perguntou Sango o sacudindo um pouco.

Nada... Nada... – Respondeu Mirok se voltando para o outro lado, um pouco vermelho e percebeu que Inuyasha sorria para ele, um sorriso malicioso. Quando ele ia brigar com Inuyasha foi interrompido pela voz de kiokotsu.

A que devemos a honra da sua visita Narak?

Vim avisa-los que o descendente de Taiyoukai estará competindo no torneio. Tenha cuidado com ele.

Eu vi esse Inuyasha no corredor. Esse reles humano não será problema.

Ele não é um humano, é um hanyou. – Explicou Narak.

Mesmo assim será fácil. – Respondeu Kiokotsu sem dar importância ao fato.

Não é hora para orgulho! – Gritou Narak. – Nunca estivemos tão perto da vitória absoluta, por isso eu vim avisa-los de outro perigo, a Princesa Agome. – Nesse momento Inuyasha ruborizou ao se lembrar dela.

A filha adotiva do Imperador? – Perguntou Kiokotsu. – Por que devo me preocupar com ela?

A princesa Agome tem 10.000 anos de idade e é por direito a herdeira do trono de Sengoku Jidai. Não deve ser permitido a ela juntar-se às forças do Domínio da Terra. Principalmente Inuyasha!

O que é que você tem de tão especial? – Perguntou Mirok para Inuyasha.

Eu sei lá! – Respondeu Inuyasha se voltando para frente novamente, muito vermelho.

O Imperador não admitirá erros e muito menos eu! – Gritou Narak para Kiokotsu.

Eu nunca erro!

Vamos sair daqui. – Sussurrou Mirok e os outros concordam, e ao saírem sem querer fazem um pequeno barulho, mas que foi percebido por todos.

Hum... O que foi isso? – Perguntou Guinkotsu.

O que? - Indaga Kiokotsu que estava falando muito alto e por isso não percebeu.

Não estamos sozinhos. – Fala Narak fazendo um simples gesto com a mão e vários capangas de Narak vão averiguar o que causou o barulho.


	4. Inuyasha e Agome

Capítulo 3-Inuyasha e Agome 

Inuyasha e os outros corriam para encontrar a saída e de repente pararam num corredor que tinha duas saídas. Então Mirok parou.

Espera um pouco! – Ele falou. – Eu não me lembro disso. – No final de um dos corredores, eles viram uma luz e Inuyasha percebeu que era Agome.

É a Princesa Agome! Ela quer nos ajudar! – Disse Inuyasha para Sango e Mirok.

Você precisa de uma namorada. – Respondeu Mirok sarcasticamente, fazendo Inuyasha corar, enquanto Sango permanecia calada.

Ela quer nos tirar daqui. – Insistiu Inuyasha.

Inuyasha... Ela tem dez mil anos de idade. – Mirok disse, tentando, inutilmente, fazer Inuyasha desistir.

E daí? – Inuyasha respondeu enquanto começou a correr na direção onde Agome fora.

Inuyasha! Inuyasha! – Gritou Miok enquanto Inuyasha corria.

Depois de um tempo correndo Inuyasha se encontrou num lugar muito estranho, onde havia pouca luz. De repente Jakotsu (camuflado) parou na frente de Inuyasha e cuspiu uma espécie de gosma no rosto dele, que deu um grito, por não saber de onde veio aquilo, o que chamou a atenção de Mirok e Sango.

Inuyasha! – Chamou Mirok. – O que aconteceu?

Tem alguma coisa aqui! Ta seguindo a Princesa Agome! – Respondeu Inuyasha.

E cadê ela? – Mirok perguntou.

Eu não sei. – Respondeu Inuyasha desanimado.

Eles seguiram adiante e depois de um tempo eles estavam num corredor cheio de teias de aranha, que cobriam toda a passagem. Mirok ia na frente abrindo passagem entre elas.

Você sabe pra onde estamos indo? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

Sei exatamente pra onde estamos indo. – Respondeu Mirok. – Agome foi por aqui. Posso sentir o perfume dela. – E continuou andando.

Eu não. – Disse Inuyasha olhando para Sango que passou por ele com um olhar de reprovação para Mirok, mas Inuyasha (muito ingênuo) não entendeu porque. Quando conseguiram sair do corredor, perceberam que estavam no mesmo salão onde comeram.

Eu estou sentindo alguma coisa. – Disse Sango olhando para Mirok. – Papo furado. – Ela falou séria e saiu andando pelo salão, enquanto Mirok fazia uma careta por suas costas.

Mirok andou um pouco pelo lugar e quando estava perto de uma porta, três capangas de Narak apareceram na frente dele.

Temos companhia. – Ele disse para Sango e Inuyasha, e mais três capangas apareceram ao lado de Inuyasha.

Mirok lutou com dois e Sango ficou com o outro. Inuyasha golpeou um dos que estavam a seu lado e saiu correndo subindo uma escada. Ao chegar no topo da escada ele se virou, deu um salto tirando os dois pés do chão e deu um chute em cada um dos dois que estavam atrás dele.

Mirok pegou um bastão de um dos dois que estavam lutando com ele e acabou com os dois. Sango que estava lutando com o outro o golpeou com um soco no rosto e depois o jogou em cima de uma mesa. Nesse momento mais três homens apareceram.

Sango deu um chute no rosto de um deles que logo caiu no chão. Inuyasha deu um salto, apoiou um pé na parede, tomou impulso, se virou e atingiu outro. Mirok usando o bastão, espancou o último e depois o jogou na direção de Sango, que esticou o braço esquerdo, fazendo o homem bater com o pescoço nele.

Os três terminaram em diferentes posições de luta. Inuyasha com os dois braços erguidos, um próximo do corpo e o outro mais afastado. Mirok com o bastão atrás do corpo, seguro por uma das mãos, enquanto a outra permanecia erguida em posição para dar um soco caso uma eventualidade acontecesse. Sango com um braço esticado no ar e o outro colado ao corpo.

Depois de alguns segundos Sango andou até o centro do salão, onde Inuyasha e Mirok estavam.

Bem do jeito que eu gosto. Burros e feios. – Disse Sango.

Ah! Foi moleza! – Falou Mirok sem fôlego.

Moleza, né? – Perguntou Inuyasha sarcástico.

Bom... Pra mim foi. – Respondeu ele.

Feh! – Resmungou Inuyasha.

Ah! Vê se se enxerga! – Disse Sango.

Ah! O que que há com vocês? – Perguntou Mirok ficando meio nervoso. – A gente ta de pé! Eles não! Querem mais o que? – Nesse momento eles ouviram alguém batendo palmas. Ao se virarem percebem que é Raiden.

Perfeito. – Disse ele. – Absolutamente perfeito. Por que não me mostram o que pretendem fazer com eles? – Ele perguntou e eles não entenderam nada. – Mostrem. – Ele insistiu e quando os três se voltaram para trás perceberam que estavam cercados pelos capangas do Narak. Eles já estavam se preparando para lutar, achando que Raiden estava ficando louco, mas ele interferiu. – eu acho que não. – Disse ele sacudindo o dedo indicador, numa negativa aos capangas de Narak, que ficaram com medo ao perceber que saiam faíscas do dedo de Raiden e depois dos olhos. – Acho que vão descobrir que a saída é por aqui. – Ele falou andando em direção a eles e passando no meio dos capangas, sendo seguido por uma Sango e um Inuyasha receosos. Mirok ficou um pouco pra trás.

Deram sorte de ele impedir a gente. – Disse ele jogando o bastão para um dos guerreiros e saindo de fininho. Mais adiante os quatro conversaram um pouco.

Já viram o que vão enfrentar no torneio. – Disse Raiden.

Está falando de Kiokotsu? – Perguntou Sango.

E de Narak também. – Respondeu ele.

Narak vai lutar no torneio? – Perguntou Inuyasha rapidamente.

Se ele decidir assim. – Respondeu Raiden. – Como antigo campeão ele tem todo o direito. – Todos se calaram pensando sobre o que Raiden dissera. – O torneio começa amanhã. – Continuou Raiden. – Estejam preparados. – Depois disso ele foi embora e sumiu deixando os três com seus pensamentos.

Algum tempo depois Inuyasha foi para seu quarto, deixando Sango e Mirok sozinhos.

Eu também já vou indo. Boa noite. – Disse Sango mais Mirok segurou seu braço.

Por que a pressa Sango? – Perguntou ele olhando nos olhos dela, sério. – Vamos dar uma voltinha por aí, depois eu posso te mostrar o meu quarto... – Ele falou com um sorriso malicioso e Sango lhe deu um tapa.

Nem pensar hentai! – Ela gritou e foi embora deixando Mirok sozinho. "E eu pensando que ele tinha mudado. Como ele pode ser tão idiota?" Perguntou-se em pensamento.

Espere! – Ele gritou, mas ela nem lhe deu atenção "Droga! Eu tenho que parar com essa minha mania! Assim nunca vou ter uma chance com ela." Pensou ele e logo depois também foi para seu quarto.

- - - - -

Inuyasha chegou em seu quarto e ao abrir a porta percebeu que seu violão, que ele não trouxera, estava em cima de sua cama. Ele estranhou, mas não ligou. Resolveu toca-lo, pois isso sempre o acalmava. "Deve ter sido Raiden." Pensou ele. Ao pegar o violão percebeu que havia um bilhete ao lado dele.

"Inuyasha,

Espero que isso te ajude a não ser precipitado em seus atos. Não tenha medo do seu destino, nem do que ouve com Shippo. O que tiver que ser será.

Existem coisas que alguns sabem, poucos compreendem e quase ninguém entende...

Espero que entenda que não é sua culpa o que aconteceu a shippo. Realmente gostaria que tivesse cuidado, embora nunca me obedeça, mas não custa pedir.

Boa sorte,

Vovô."

"Obrigado vovô." Inuyasha agradeceu em pensamento e começou a tocar o violão.

I'm tired of being what you want to be 

**(Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que seja)**

**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**

**(Me sentindo tão sem fé, perdido sob a superfície)**

**I don't know what you're expecting of me**

**(Não sei o que você está esperando de mim)**

**Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes**

**(Colocado sob pressão de andar com seus sapatos)**

"Estou me sentindo totalmente cansado de tentar ser o que todos querem que eu seja. Não sei o que esperam de mim, mas não pretendo andar com os seus pés, pelo caminho que vocês fizeram pra mim."

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow 

**(Pego pela correnteza, apenas pego pela correnteza)**

**Every step there i take is another mistake to you**

**(Cada passo que eu dou é mais um engano para você)**

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow 

**(Pego pela correnteza, apenas pego pela correnteza)**

"Sou arrastado pelas pessoas, pelo caminho que elas seguem. Não posso ser eu mesmo. Tudo que eu faço na vida não passa de um engano pra você."

I've become so numb 

**(Tenho me tornado tão entorpecido)**

**I can't fell you there**

**(Não posso sentir você aqui)**

**Become so tired, so much more aware**

**(Me tornei tão cansado, muito mais consciente)**

**I'm becoming this, all i want to do**

**(Me transformo nisso, tudo o que quero fazer)**

**Is be more like me and be less like you**

**(É ser mais como eu sou e menos como você é)**

"Tenho me sentido tão anestesiado com tudo que acontece ao meu redor, não posso sentir o que sinto por você. Estou cansado mas mais consciente. Me transformo nisso, que eu quero fazer. Quero ser mais eu mesmo e menos vocês."

**Can't you see that you're smothering me?**

**(Você não pode ver que está me sufocando?)**

**Holding tôo tightly, afray to lose control**

**(Me segurando tão apertado, com medo de perder o controle)**

'**Cause everything that you thought i would be**

**(Pois tudo que você pensou que eu pudesse ser)**

**Hás fallen apart, right in front of you**

**(Caiu por terra, bem na sua frente)**

"Será que vocês não percebem como isso tudo me sufoca, e vocês ficam me mantendo preso para não perder o controle, porque tudo que você queria que eu fosse, foi como um sonho que acabou."

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow 

**(Pego pela correnteza, apenas pego pela correnteza)**

**Every step there i take is another mistake to you**

**(Cada passo que eu dou é mais um engano para você)**

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow 

**(Pego pela correnteza, apenas pego pela correnteza)**

**And every second i waste is more than i can take**

**(E cada segundo que eu desperdiço é mais do que eu posso ter)**

I've become so numb 

**(Tenho me tornado tão entorpecido)**

**I can't fell you there**

**(Não posso sentir você aqui)**

**Become so tired, so much more aware**

**(Me tornei tão cansado, muito mais consciente)**

**I'm becoming this, all i want to do**

**(Me transformo nisso, tudo o que quero fazer)**

**Is be more like me and be less like you**

**(É ser mais como eu sou e menos como você é)**

**And i know i way end up failing too**

**(E eu sei que posso terminar fracassando também)**

**But i know you were just like me**

**(Mas eu sei que você era exatamente como eu)**

**With someone disappointed in you**

**(Com alguém desapontado dentro de mim)**

"Eu sei que se eu continuar com essa coisa de vingança vou acabar mal também, mas vocês são exatamente como eu, se estivessem nessa situação fariam a mesma coisa."

I've become so numb 

**(Tenho me tornado tão entorpecido)**

**I can't fell you there**

**(Não posso sentir você aqui)**

**Become so tired, so much more aware**

**(Me tornei tão cansado, muito mais consciente)**

**I'm becoming this, all i want to do**

**(Me transformo nisso, tudo o que quero fazer)**

**Is be more like me and be less like you**

**(É ser mais como eu sou e menos como você é)**

I've become so numb 

**(Tenho me tornado tão entorpecido)**

**I can't fell you there**

**(Não posso sentir você aqui)**

I'm tired of being what you want to be 

**(Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que seja) (2x)**

**(Numb- Linkin Park)**

Ao terminar de cantar essa música Inuyasha ouviu um barulho ao lado do guarda-roupa que havia no quarto e foi lá ver. Quando chegou lá levou um susto ao perceber que era Agome.

- - - - -

Enquanto isso Narak conversava com Kiokotsu, seu mais fiel e perverso guerreiro.

Você entendeu meu plano? – Perguntou Narak.

Entendi. É igual ao que o Imperador fez para conquistar Sengoku Jidai. – Respondeu Kiokotsu. – Mas ao invés de adota-la, você pretende se casar com ela.(O plano vocês só vão descobrir lá pelo penúltimo capítulo)

Exatamente! – Respondeu Narak. – E aquela guerreira(Sango) será útil porque ela é a mais fraca daqueles três e será mais fácil derrota-la.

Entendo. Pode contar comigo. – Disse Kiokotsu.

Eu sabia que você me ajudaria. – Falou Narak rindo.

- - - - -

O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Inuyasha para Agome.

Hã... É que... Eu ouvi você cantando e resolvi dar uma olhada. – Respondeu ela. – Você canta muito bem.

Obrigado. – Ele respondeu. – Mas você está tentando me enganar. – Ele continuou.

Por que você acha isso? – Ela perguntou.

Porque você já estava aqui a mais tempo do que diz, já que eu estava na cama de frente para a porta eu teria visto você entrar. – Respondeu ele.

Não! Eu vim te ouvir cantar! – Ela disse.

Não insulte a minha inteligência! Diga-me a verdade! – Gritou Inuyasha, sacudindo ela pelos ombros. – O que você faz aqui? Estava me espionando?

Não! – Respondeu ela. – Me largue seu bruto! Está me machucando! – Depois disso ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto, mas não a soltou.

Então fale a verdade. – Pediu ele olhando ela nos olhos.

Tudo bem. – Ela respondeu. – Eu vou falar, mas me largue. – Ele a soltou e ela teve a sensação que gostaria que ele não tivesse feito isso. Sentia-se bem perto dele. – Eu queria falar com você. – Disse ela.

Sobre o que? – Ele perguntou.

Bem... Na verdade eu não sei, mas quando a gente se viu na entrada do castelo, os seus olhos pareciam reter algo triste e ao ouvir essa música tive certeza.

Não diga bobagens! – Disse Inuyasha. – Isso me faz parecer um fraco!

Não! – Ela respondeu. – Você não gosta que eu fale isso porque faz você parecer humano! – Ele se calou por um momento e depois olhou nos olhos dela.

Como pode saber tanto? – Ele perguntou.

Eu sinto sua tristeza quando eu olho pra você. – Ela respondeu dando um sorriso triste. – Mas eu também vim aqui pra dizer que eu gosto de você assim. – Ela continuou.

Assim como? – Perguntou ele. – Como um fraco que não é aceito nem pelos humanos e nem pelos youkais? – Ele perguntou nervoso.

Você não deve ter conhecido muitas pessoas boas, mas aqueles seus amigos que chegaram junto com você te aceitam, não vi eles tratando você mal. – Respondeu ela.

Feh! Só eles, meus pais, meu avô e... Meu irmão. – Disse ele baixando a cabeça.

Não! – Disse ela. – Eu também te aceito como você é. – Continuou ela levantando a cabeça dele, fazendo com que ele olhasse dentro dos olhos dela.

Como pode me aceitar? Você nem me conhece.

Mas você parece ser uma pessoa legal e... As suas orelhinhas são tão bonitinhas. – Disse ela acariciando as orelhas dele e ele se assustou.

O que está fazendo? – Perguntou ele se afastando.

Desde que te vi eu quis fazer isso. – Ela respondeu assustada.

Não faça mais isso menina! – Ele disse com raiva, não dela, mas por ter gostado do toque dela.

Tudo bem seu animal! Não precisava gritar! – Respondeu ela se dirigindo a porta para sair. Ela já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando ele a impediu de abrir a porta. Ela se virou para ele e ele a imprensou contra a porta. – O que está fazendo? Saia de perto de mim! – Falou ela tentando bater nele, mas sem usar seus poderes. De repente ele segurou os braços dela. – Me largue seu selvagem!

Por que você não pode ficar calada? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

Porque tem um troglodita me segurando! – Ela respondeu meio zangada.

Quer dizer que você não vai calar a boca? – Ele indagou ainda sorrindo.

Não. – Ela respondeu.

Então eu vou ter que te calar. – Ele disse e ela riu.

E como é que você pretende fazer is... – Ela não pode terminar de falar porque antes disso ele a tinha calado usando seus próprios lábios, formando um beijo, que começou calmo, mas que foi se tornando mais selvagem quando ele conseguiu fazer com que ela abrisse os lábios pra ele. Depois de um tempo eles se separaram para pegar um pouco de ar. Eles ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo sem saber o que dizer. – Por que você me beijou? – Perguntou Agome.

Vai dizer que não gostou? – Ele indagou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Gostei, mas foi um pouco inesperado. Eu não pensei que você fosse realmente fazer isso. – Respondeu ela.

Quer dizer que você já achava que eu ia fazer isso? – Perguntou ele.

Não exatamente isso, mas tinha algo nos seus olhos que eu não conseguia entender, mas agora eu entendo. – Ela respondeu.

E o que era?

É melhor você descobrir por si mesmo. – Respondeu ela. – Mas agora eu preciso ir. – Disse ela tentando se soltar do abraço dele(Todo esse tempo que eles conversaram eles estavam abraçados). – Agora me largue. – Pediu ela.

Eu vou te largar. Só quero saber quando nós vamos nos encontrar de novo. – Ele disse envergonhado por estar dizendo aquilo.

Não sei se quero te ver de novo. – Disse ela rindo pela cara embaraçada que ele estava fazendo. – Você é muito bruto. – Ela brincou. – Mas vou te dar mais uma chance.

Quando? – Ele perguntou.

Não sei. A gente se vê por aí. – Ela respondeu.

Certo. – Ele disse.

Bom menino. – Disse ela dando tapinhas em cima da cabeça dele e depois saiu. Ele ficou tão surpreso que na hora nem disse nada, mas do corredor ela pôde ouvi-lo gritar.

Não me trate como um cachorrinho. – Ela riu e continuou andando. Pelo menos aquela noite dormiria bem tranqüila.

Desculpe a demora pessoal, mas eu acho que valeu a pena. Se vocês acharem que sim deixem comentários, se não deixem comentários do mesmo jeito.

Agradeço a todos que já deixaram comentários, pode crer que eles me incentivaram muito.

Se der entrem no meu flog é do Inuyasha. 

Meu e-mail e msn é Se quiserem me enviar e-mails com sugestões ou se quiserem me adicionar no msn pra gente trocar idéias sobre as histórias ou fazer novas amizades podem adicionar ta? Comentem na história e no flog! Bjs!


	5. Capítulo 4 Começam as lutas

Capítulo 4 - Começam as lutas

Na manhã seguinte Inuyasha despertou ainda pensando se talvez a noite anterior não tivera sido um sonho, mas logo mudou de idéia ao perceber um bilhete na mesinha ao lado de sua cama.

"Inuyasha,

'Quando se quer enganar os inimigos, primeiro temos que enganar os amigos.'

Isso quer dizer que você não deve comentar o que ouve na noite de ontem com seus amigos, pois se Narak descobrir irá tramar um jeito de nos separar. Eu não quero que isso aconteça e acho que você também não (pelo menos eu espero). Vou tentar ir te encontrar mais tarde.

Beijos

Sua Agome."

"Espero que consiga" Pensou Inuyasha antes de se levantar para tomar um banho e se dirigir para o ringue, localizado no exterior do castelo, e lá, como todos, encontrou Narak sentado numa espécie de trono.

Quando Narak percebeu que todos estavam lá, se levantou para dar seu anúncio.

A partir desse momento minha ilha será seu campo de batalha. Inuyasha você será o primeiro! – Inuyasha o encarou com um olhar de nojo. – Que o Mortal Kombat comece!

Inuyasha x Mukotsu 

Nesse momento um homem de aparência ridícula subiu ao ringue, seu nome: Mukotsu. Ele e Inuyasha lutariam com bastões.

Mukotsu começou a andar em volta dos bastões que ele e Inuyasha fixaram na areia que cobria todo o ringue. Ao completar uma volta ele e Inuyasha pegam seus bastões e começam a lutar utilizado-os.

De repente Mukotsu se irrita e com um chute quebra o bastão de Inuyasha ao meio e começa a tentar acerta-los a socos. Inuyasha dá uma estrelinha e faz com que seus pés atinjam o rosto de Mukotsu.

Para encerrar a luta, Inuyasha erguendo seus dois pés do chão dá um chute no peito de Mukotsu, caindo junto com o mesmo. Inuyasha se levanta jogando os pés para cima dando impulso e parando de pé.

Narak andou até o corpo de Mukotsu e esticou seu braço na direção dele.

A sua alma é minha! – Ele falou olhando para Mukotsu e ao perceber o olhar de desprezo de Inuyasha sorriu olhando para ele. – Fatalidade!

**Sango x Guinkotsu**

Sango estava treinando num canto quando Narak se pronunciou.

Sango! Eu tenho uma coisa pra você minha cara. – Ele disse sorrindo.

Eu não quero nada que venha de você! – Respondeu ela rudemente.

Pelo contrário. – Ele respondeu. – EU tenho uma coisa que você quer muito. Pode me agradecer depois. – E com um gesto demão de Narak uma porta se abriu, e dela saiu Guinkotsu, sem camisa e empunhando um punhal.

Oi doçura. Sentiu minha falta? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso sarcástico. – Ah! Ah! Ah! Olha só pra isso aqui. – Disse ele mostrando o punhal para Sango. – Essa coisinha não te traz boas lembranças?

Por que? – Perguntou Sango com raiva. – Você usou pra apunhalar sua mãe?

Não. – Respondeu Guinkotsu sorrindo. – Mas eu fiz um grande sorriso no seu colega. De orelha... – Ele encostou o punhal na orelha direita e levou até a outra formando um sorriso. -...A orelha. – Depois de fazer isso ele tentou acertar o rosto de Sango com o punhal, mas ela segurou o pulso dele e tentou lhe dar um soco. – Desista garota! Já estudei seus movimentos. – Disse ele aproximando seus rostos, e é claro Mirok não gostou disso.

Ah é? – Perguntou Sango. – Estude isso! – Ela lhe deu um chute no estômago e quando ele se inclinou pra frente, pela dor, ela lhe deu um gancho. Ele caiu e ela deu um chute em seu rosto, quando tentou dar outro ele segurou seu joelho e a jogou no chão para tentar lhe dar uma forte pisada na barriga dela, que por sorte desviou, ficando de barriga para baixo. Aproveitando-se disso Guinkotsu lhe deu um chute na barriga. Inuyasha teve que segurar Mirok que estava ficando louco com aquilo e queria espancar Guinkotsu.

Guinkotsu estava prestes a matar Sango quando ela num rápido gesto, ela plantou bananeira prendendo o pescoço de Guinkotsu entre os pés. Ela se desiquilibrou, mas ainda mantia um pé de cada lado do pescoço de Guinkotsu.

Isso! Vá! Termine! – Gritou Narak querendo que Sango terminasse logo com Guinkotsu.

Não Sango. Não! Não! Me dá uma chance. – Implorou Guinkotsu.

Está bem! – Diz Sango quebrando o pescoço dele e deixando Mirok aliviado.

**Mirok x Renkotsu**

Mirok está andando numa floresta procurando alguém e de repente Renkotsu, de dentro das árvores, surge dando uma cambalhota a uma certa distância de Mirok.

Venha cá! – Disse Renkotsu usando a serpente que se esconde dentro de sua mão, para tentar pegar Mirok.

Mirok corre desesperadamente, desviando daquela serpente por pouco. Em certo momento de tanto se esgueirar entre as árvores da floresta a serpente chegou ao seu limite de frente para Mirok, mas sem poder toca-lo. Mirok estava encostado a uma árvore e se Renkotsu desse mais um passo, Mirok seria atingido, mas Renkotsu fez algo inesperado.

Volte pra mim! – Ele disse e a serpente voltou para a mão dele, mas quando Mirok olhou para a direção dele, ele já havia sumido.

Mirok deu algumas voltas e quando menos esperava Renkotsu apareceu atrás dele e jogou a serpente em sua direção sem nenhum aviso. Mirok agilmente conseguiu se jogar no chão e escapou por pouco, fazendo a serpente bater numa árvore. Renkotsu puxou o cabo que o conectava a serpente e Mirok aproveitando esse momento resolveu sair correndo na direção de Renkotsu. Quando Mirok ia lhe acertar um chute Renkotsu tele-transportou eles para outro lugar.

Mirok que caíra no chão do lugar se levantou e deu uma boa olhada no local, que estava cheio de poeira, esqueletos e bases feitas de madeira (quatro bambus, nas quatro pontas e uma tábua no meio dos quatro bambus, que são ligadas as tábuas por uma corda, eu não sei se esse é nome, se alguém souber m e diga ta? Quem já viu o filme sabe a que me refiro.).

Mirok estava espantado com o lugar e quando foi se virar para trás Renkotsu lhe deu um soco na cara.

Bem-vindo! – Disse Renkotsu e começou a chutar Mirok, que tentava se defender com as mãos, mas Renkotsu lhe deu uma rasteira e começou a chutar seu rosto e barriga. Mirok conseguiu se defender puxando a perna de Renkotsu, mas ele logo se levantou e já ia recomeçar a sessão de espancamento quando Viu um ferro preso entre dois bambus, de uma das bases mais altas.

Mirok se pendurou nesse ferro e deu um chute na cara de Renkotsu, que caiu de costas no chão da base em que estava. Mirok se sacudiu até conseguir dar impulso para subir na base, na qual estava pendurado. Renkotsu ficou de pé e deu um chute num dos bambus da base em que Mirok estava.

Desça aqui! – Gritou ele e Mirok apavorado se abraçou em outro dos bambus gritando.

Quando caiu no chão Mirok até se assustou, pois ficou coberto de ossos, mas não teve tempo de pensar nisso. Renkotsu já estava bem a sua frente, mantendo apenas uma pequena distância entre eles. Mirok conseguiu se afastar um pouco e Renkotsu percebendo arrancou seu próprio rosto como se fosse uma máscara e só ficou o esqueleto do crânio. Seus olhos eram duas faíscas, e quando Mirok percebeu, pegou um escudo que encontrara no chão. Por sorte, porque um segundo depois Renkotsu soltou fogo da boca e graças ao escudo ele conseguiu se defender.

Renkotsu sorria zombando de Mirok, que conseguiu encontrar entre os ossos uma lança e a atirou em Renkotsu, acertando seu braço, fazendo-lhe um grande rasgo. Depois correndo e utilizando o escudo que tinha pequenos dentes, como se fossem espinhos, rasgou-lhe também a barriga e o crânio, do qual um pedaço caiu no chão.

De repente o crânio explodiu e Mirok percebendo o que aconteceria saiu correndo. Segundos depois o corpo de Renkotsu também explodiu e Mirok acabou caindo de cara no chão, por causa da pressão do ar, mas felizmente acabou são e salvo.

**Treino na praia – Inuyasha x Agome**

Inuyasha estava andando pela praia pensativo, sem entender o porquê daquilo.

**Flashback**

Narak vai até Inuyasha durante o almoço lhe comunicar algo.

Você terá que ir até a praia daqui a duas horas. – Disse Narak muito sério.

Pra que? – Quis saber Inuyasha.

Faz parte do torneio. Não me questione! – Ordenou Narak.

Se faz parte do torneio por que só eu sou convocado? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

É só uma avaliação. Porque você teve o melhor desempenho nas lutas. – Respondeu Narak sorrindo maliciosamente.

Tudo bem. Eu vou. – Disse Inuyasha curioso por saber o que ocorreria.

**Fim do Flashback**

Quando Inuyasha chega lá, Narak aponta para algo atrás dele, quando ele se vira vê Agome vindo em sua direção muito séria. Ele não pôde deixar de ficar feliz ao vê-la.

Ela parou ao lado dele e eles ficaram de frente um para o outro.

Comecem! – Disse Narak.

Eles fizeram uma reverência e começaram a lutar. Inuyasha foi vencido por ela sem saber como ela era tão rápida. Num minuto ele estava ajoelhado e ela simplesmente estava segurando seu braço.

Se não lutar com toda vontade, não há esperança. – Disse ela no ouvido dele.

Por que se importa que eu vença? – Ele quis saber, com raiva por ter sido derrubado.

Ele a puxa e eles lutam de novo. E mais uma vez ele acaba de joelhos.

Pra vencer a próxima luta use o elemento que traz a vida. – Ela disse a ele.

O que? – Ele perguntou.

Agome! – Gritou Narak e ela se voltou para ele.

Inuyasha se aproveitou dessa distração e virou o jogo, vencendo ela.

Lembre-se das minhas palavras! – Ela falou.

Agome! Já chega! – Gritou Narak. – Você me decepcionou! Não foi nada sábio! – Continuou ele antes de sair dali.

Antes de ir também Agome deu um beijo em Inuyasha e ele ficou surpreso.

Por que...? – Ia dizendo ele, mas ela o interrompeu.

Preciso ir! Se lembre do que eu disse e tome cuidado! – Ela lhe deu mais um beijo e saiu correndo.

Mas... – Ele não pôde concluir o que ia dizer, pois ela estava muito longe.

**Inuyasha x Suikotsu**

Raiden está entrando numa sala escura, todo encapuzado, como se fosse um criado, e com dois baldes d'água e quando percebe que alguém está entrando na sala desaparece.

Inuyasha entra na sala com um criado, que lhe indica onde deve ficar esperando. De repente Suikotsu aparece descendo uma escada.

Ele e Inuyasha ficam de frente um para o outro e Suikotsu começa a luta tentando acertar Inuyasha no rosto. A luta fica empatada e de repente Suikotsu lhe dá um golpe diferente. Ele se jogou no chão de costas e jogou os pés para o alto chutando a cabeça de Inuyasha para cima.

Depois disso Inuyasha começa a atingi-lo direto e ele sai correndo. Inuyasha vai atrás em seu encalço e Suikotsu tentando se livrar dele joga um candelabro em cima dele, mas isso só consegue atrasa-lo um pouco.

Inuyasha já com raiva dá um soco nele com toda a força e ele sai rolando pelo chão, parando no meio da sala. Inuyasha parou onde estava e Suikotsu com muito ódio criou uma barreira de ar frio em volta de si.

A barreira ia aumentando conforme ele ia sugando mais ar frio do ambiente. Inuyasha continuou parado, sem perceber que a seu lado haviam dois baldes d'água. O ar gelado da barreira atinge o braço de Inuyasha, fazendo-o sentir muita dor, tanta dor que ele caiu no chão derrubando um dos baldes.

Inuyasha percebe que a água que caiu deste balde congelou, então ele se lembrou das palavras de Agome "Use o elemento que traz a vida", ele nem percebeu que Agome estava o observando de um canto.

Água. – Disse ele percebendo qual era o elemento que traz a vida.

Ele pega o balde que sobrou, roda ele com um dos braços, segura pela alça e joga em direção a Suikotsu. O balde quebra a barreira e a água que estava dentro dele virou uma estaca de gelo que perfurou Suikotsu o congelando logo em seguida.

--------

Narak foi até onde Kiokotsu estava para convoca-lo.

Chegou a hora? – Perguntou Kiokotsu.

Sim. – Respondeu Narak. – Os humanos já venceram demais.

Hum... Até que enfim. – Disse Kiokotsu sorrindo.

Depois dessa conversa só aprecem as várias pessoas que Kiokotsu foi matando. Até chegar ao seu próximo desafiante Bankotsu.

--------

À noite Agome foi escondida até o quarto de Inuyasha e ele estava cantando outra música.

**Summer has come and passed **

**(O verão veio e se foi)**

**The innocent can never last**

**(A inocência nunca dura)  
wake me up when september ends**

**(Me acorde quando Setembro acabar) **

like my father's come to pass

**(Assim como meu pai se foi)  
seven years has gone so fast**

**(Sete anos se passaram tão rápido)  
wake me up when september ends**

**(Me acorde quando Setembro acabar)**

**here comes the rain again**

**(Aí vem a chuva novamente)  
falling from the stars**

**(Caindo das estrelas)  
drenched in my pain again**

**(Encharcando minha dor novamenete)  
becoming who we are**

**(Tornando-se quem nós somos) **

as my memory rests

**(Minha memória descansa)  
but never forgets what I lost**

**(Sem nunca esquecer o que perdi)  
wake me up when september ends**

**(Me acorde quando Setembro acabar)**

**Summer has come and passed**

**(O verão veio e se foi)**

**The innocent can never last**

**(A inocência nunca dura)  
wake me up when september ends**

**(Me acorde quando Setembro acabar)  
**

**ring out the bells again**

**(Toque os sinos novamente)  
like we did when spring began**

**(Como nós fizemos quando a primavera começou)  
wake me up when september ends**

**(Me acorde quando o Setembro acabar)**

**here comes the rain again**

**(Aí vem a chuva novamente)  
falling from the stars**

**(Caindo das estrelas)  
drenched in my pain again**

**(Encharcando minha dor novamenete)  
becoming who we are**

**(Tornando-se quem nós somos) **

as my memory rests

**(Minha memória descansa)  
but never forgets what I lost**

**(Sem nunca esquecer o que perdi)  
wake me up when september ends**

**(Me acorde quando Setembro acabar)**

**Summer has come and passed**

**(O verão veio e se foi)**

**The innocent can never last **

**(A inocência nunca dura)  
wake me up when september ends**

**(Me acorde quando Setembro acabar)  
**

**Like my father's come to pass**

**(Assim como meu pai se foi)  
Twenty years has gone so fast**

**(Vinte anos se passaram tão rápido)  
wake me up when september ends**

**(Me acorde quando Setembro acabar)**

**(Wake me up when September ends – Greenday)**

Agome esperou ele acabar de cantar para se manifestar.

Que música linda. – Disse ela e ele se assustou.

Oi. – Ele disse dando um beijo nela. – Você me deu um susto. A quanto tempo estava aí? – Perguntou abraçando ela.

Desde que você começou a cantar. – Ela respondeu mexendo nas orelhinhas dele. – Quem compôs?

Eu. – Respondeu ele beijando-a de novo.

Você?

É. Não gostou da música? – Ele perguntou.

Não. – Respondeu ela séria. – Eu não gostei, eu adorei. – Disse rindo.

Que bom e obrigado pela dica na luta. – Ele disse.

Eu sabia que você perceberia. – Ela falou sentando no colo. – Narak não gostou nada.

Eu percebi. Muito obrigado por se arriscar por mim.

Sem problemas. – Ela disse rindo e eles ficaram conversando a noite toda.

--------

Sango estava sentada numa pedra perto do mar, quando Mirok chegou.

Oi. – Disse ele.

O que você quer? – Ela quis saber.

Calma. – Pediu ele. – Você não precisa ficar sempre na defensiva.

Ta bom. – Ela respondeu suspirando e ele sentou-se ao seu lado. – O que você quer? – Ele riu.

Não tem motivo especial. Só quero ficar aqui com você. – Disse ele pegando na mão dela e ela tentou puxar de volta. – Por que você me trata assim? – Ele perguntou ainda segurando a mão dela.

Porque você é muito mulherengo. – Disse ela enrubescida pela proximidade dele.

Me dá só uma chance por favor. – Ele pediu.

Eu não sei. – Ela respondeu olhando dentro dos olhos dele.

Por favor, eu gosto tanto de você Sango. – Ele estava praticamente implorando.

Olha... Eu vou pensar no assunto, ta bem? – Ela propôs.

Bem... Pelo menos isso significa uma possibilidade. – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

É. – Ela falou.

Então... Eu posso te abraçar? – Ele perguntou em dúvida.

Tudo bem. – Ela respondeu envergonhada. Então ele passou o braço sobre os ombros dela e ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. E assim eles ficaram ali por um bom tempo admirando as estrelas, a lua e o mar.

Continua...

Desculpem pela demora, mas agora que eu estou de férias vou tentar postar sempre. Tive muitas provas ultimamente. Muito obrigada pelos comentários, no próximo capítulo eu prometo que vou agradecer separadamente. Valeu mesmo!


	6. Capítulo 5 Do amor nasce a coragem

Capítulo 5 – Do Amor Nasce a Coragem Bankotsu x Kiokotsu 

Estavam todos envolta de um ringue no interior do castelo, onde Bankotsu espera seu adversário, e de repente da escuridão surge Kiokotsu.

Mas o que é isso? – Perguntou Mirok para si mesmo de tão surpreso que estava. Então Bankotsu começa a lutar. – Isso! Vai Bankotsu! – Gritou Mirok incentivando Bankotsu.

Acaba com ele Bankotsu! – Gritou Sango e Mirok sorriu feliz por vê-la apoiando o colega. Enquanto isso Bankotsu dá vários socos em Kiokotsu e sempre conseguindo se desviar do mesmo.

Vamos Bankotsu! Você consegue! Use os pés! – Gritava Inuyasha também apoiando Bankotsu.

Vai! – Mirok e Sango gritaram juntos, mas Bankotsu acabou no chão.

Levanta! – Gritou Inuyasha.

E de repente com os dois braços inferiores Kiokotsu agarra Bankotsu e começou a lhe dar socos com os braços superiores. Todos estavam nervosos, mas nada podiam fazer.

Para acabar com tudo Kiokotsu ergue seu braço superior direito pronto para dar o golpe final.

Mate-o! – Gritou Narak.

Hora de morrer. – Disse Kiokotsu.

Mate-o! – Narak gritou novamente, então Kiokotsu atingiu Bankotsu com um soco na cabeça e começou a gritar alto como se tivesse feito algo super difícil.

Não! – Gritou Sango chorando.

Vitória limpa! – Disse Narak sugando a alma de Bankotsu, que estava sendo oferecido a ele por Kiokotsu como um brinquedo. – A sua alma é minha!

Não! – Gritou Mirok, logo depois indo consolar Sango.

----------

Não podemos vencer agora. – Disse Sango enquanto ela, Mirok, Inuyasha e Raiden caminhavam pelo castelo. – Quem poderia derrotar uma coisa como aquela?

Boa pergunta. – Respondeu Raiden. – Kiokotsu pode ser morto. O poder de Narak pode ser destruído por homens e mulheres mortais. Vocês podem vencer qualquer adversário por mais estranhos que seus poderes possam ser. Sempre existe uma maneira. A única coisa que pode vence-los são seus próprios medos.

Mas quem disse que temos medo? – Perguntou Mirok nervoso.

Precisam enfrentar seus próprios medos se pretendem mesmo vencer. – Respondeu Raiden. – Você Mirok, tem medo de ser uma fraude, por isso entrará em combate. Só para provar que não é. Você irá lutar com bastante bravura, mas totalmente descuidado, e será derrotado. – Ele parou e olhou para Sango. – Você sango, tem medo de admitir que até você precisa de ajuda. Se você tiver medo de confiar, perderá. – Raiden deu as costas para eles e ia embora.

Espera! Espera aí! – Gritou Inuyasha indo atrás dele. – E quanto a mim?

Ah! Você! – Disse Raiden. – Você teme seu próprio destino. Você já fugiu uma vez, quando foi para a América. Isso lhe trouxe culpa pela morte do seu irmão.

Eu sou responsável pela morte do Shippo. – Respondeu Inuyasha.

Não! – Disse Raiden. – Todo mortal é responsável pelo seu próprio destino. Shippo acreditava nisso, por que não você?

Eu tentei. – Respondeu Inuyasha.

A desesperar seu maior medo de todos. De que realmente fosse culpado e agisse como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Falou Raiden. – Eu sei disso, assim como Narak. Ele pode olhar dentro de sua alma e usar o medo que vê contar você. Precisa estar preparado. – e assim Raiden partiu.

----------

Inuyasha meditava em cima de uma pedra na praia, com os olhos fechados e nesse meio tempo com os olhos fechados, ele novamente sonhou com a morte de seu irmão.

De repente ele abre os olhos, assustado e respirando com dificuldade, segundos depois alguém atrás dele cobre seus olhos com as mãos.

Adivinha quem é. – Diz a pessoa.

Com certeza é a garota que namora o cara mais bonito por aqui. – Respondeu ele sorrindo.

Há! Há! Há! Engraçadinho. – Disse Agome sentando ao lado dele rindo, então ele a beijou. – Desde quando nós somos namorados? – Perguntou ela após o beijo.

Desde que nos conhecemos. – Ele respondeu.

Você nunca me pediu. Como sabe se eu aceitaria? – Ela perguntou emburrada.

Você não aceitaria? – Ele perguntou abaixando a cabeça e as orelhinhas, escondendo um leve sorriso.

Não sei. – Respondeu ela sentindo remorso. – Você nunca me perguntou nada. – Ela disse virando a cabeça para o outro lado.

Então...Eu vou perguntar agora. – Ela se voltou para ele e ele a beijou. – Agome Higurashi, você me daria à honra de ser minha namorada? – Ele perguntou agora sorrindo. Ela parou para pensar um pouco.

É claro que eu aceito seu, bobo. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. Então agarrou o pescoço dele e lhe beijou. – Eu te amo.

Eu também te amo. – Respondeu Inuyasha lhe dando um beijo muito mais apaixonado que os outros, se é que isso era possível.

---------

Sango e Mirok estavam em outra parte da praia conversando.

Kiokotsu nunca foi derrotado. – Disse Sango nervosa. – Se lutar contra Kiokotsu ele o matará!

Bom...Se não lutar ele vai acabar com a gente um a um. – Respondeu Mirok. – E se desafiar ele agora, posso acabar com isso.

Está fazendo tudo parecer muito simples, mas não é! – Ela gritou.

É sim! – Ele gritou de volta. – Não vou deixar que aconteça com você o que aconteceu com Bankotsu! Com você não! – Sango começou a chorar.

Não ouse fazer isso pra me proteger Mirok! – Ela chorou mais.

Confie em mim eu tenho um plano. – Ele disse abraçando ela para consola-la.

Você está louco! Não vai conseguir!

Por que você está chorando? – Ele perguntou.

Eu estou chorando porque estou preocu... – Ele sorriu.

Está o que?

Nada. – Ela respondeu parando de chorar.

Você está preocupada comigo?

É...Claro que não! – Ela respondeu.

Eu sei que você gosta de mim. Só não quer admitir. – Ele sorriu indo embora.

Ah! – Ela gritou. – Eu não acredito nisso! Você é a pessoa mais egoísta e iludida que eu já conheci.

Faltou dizer que eu sou boa pinta também. – Disse ele se voltando para ela sorrindo e indo embora a seguir.

Ah! – Ela suspirou.

---------

Mirok e Narak estavam no salão onde ocorrem as refeições conversando.

Desafiando Kiokotsu, hein? – Narak falou. Não devia lutar contra ele agora. Está ansioso para morrer?

Não sou eu quem vai morrer. – Respondeu Mirok.

Entendo você. – Disse Narak. – Você é um tolo. A marca de um herói. – Zombou. – Você quer proteger seus amigos, mas não se engane. Eles também irão morrer depois que Kiokotsu destruir você.

Então qual é o problema? – Perguntou Mirok com raiva.

Como queira. – Respondeu Narak. – Mesmo sendo absurdo vou conceder o que me pede. – Narak ia conceder porém... – Em troca reservo o meu direito de eu mesmo desafiar o vencedor ou outro que eu escolher, num local escolhido por mim para a batalha final do torneio.

Você ta certo. – Concordou Mirok.

Eu acho que não. – Raiden falou interrompendo a conversa.

É tarde demais. – Respondeu Narak sorrindo. – As regras são claras. É...Como se diz? Trato é trato. – E assim Narak saiu da sala.

O que foi que você fez? – Perguntou Raiden a Mirok.

É o nosso torneio. Lembra? – Respondeu Mirok. – Mortal Kombat. Nós é que lutamos. – E encerrando a conversa também saiu da sala.

Ótimo! – Disse Raiden após ele ter saído. – Finalmente um deles entendeu. – E ficou lá sorrindo.

-----------

**Mirok x Kiokotsu**

Mirok estava sobre o ringue interno esperando Kiokotsu. Mirok usava os mesmos óculos que usara em suas filmagens.

Kiokotsu logo que chegou ao ringue pegou os óculos de Mirok e esmagou com uma das mãos.

Este reles mortal não será problema. – Disse Kiokotsu a Narak. – Acabarei com ele com um golpe só.

Ta certo. – Respondeu Mirok. – Vamos dançar! – Então Mirok rapidamente e acertou um soco nas partes baixas de Kiokotsu, que se inclinou gritando de dor. Mirok se aproveitando disso correu para uma parte mais alta do castelo.

Seu idiota! – Gritou Narak para Kiokotsu. – Siga-o! Mate-o! – Então Kiokotsu se recuperou e seguiu Mirok, enquanto todos, até os aliados de Narak gritavam "Mirok! Mirok!"

Ai. Isso doeu! – Disse Mirok para si mesmo, quando já estava longe.

Inuyasha e Raiden estavam confiantes, mas Sango estava receosa.

Mirok foi parar numa espécie de penhasco e se escondeu ao lado da passagem por onde viera, quando Kiokotsu apareceu. Nesse momento Mirok lhe deu um chute e vários socos deixando no chão ao pé do penhasco.

Esses óculos custaram uma nota, imbecil. – Então ele deu um chute na cara de Kiokotsu, que ficou pendurado apenas por uma mão. – É... – Disse Mirok. -...Agora você tem que cair. – E como se estivesse o obedecendo Kiokotsu caiu no fundo do penhasco nebuloso.

E foi nesse momento que Mirok ouviu um grito de Sango.

----------

Não! Não! Me larga! – Gritava Sango, que estava sendo segura por Narak, pelo braço e pelos cabelos.

Pare! – Gritou Inuyasha correndo atrás deles.

Eu agora exercito meu direito ao desafio. – Respondeu Narak. – Eu desafio: ela.

Você é um covarde feiticeiro! – Disse Raiden. – Fique e lute!

Tínhamos um trato lembra? O Mortal Kombat continua. Simplesmente eu estou mudando o local, como combinamos. – Continuou Narak com uma risada satânica.

Não! – Gritou Sango avistando Mirok.

Sango! Não! – Gritou Mirok correndo até ela, mas Inuyasha o segurou. Ele esticou a mão e ela também, mas não conseguiram se tocar. Abriu-se uma passagem na parede atrás de Narak e dessa parede saiu uma espécie de gosma, que sugou Sango e Narak.

Ah! – Ela gritou novamente.

Pra onde ele foi? – Perguntou Mirok a Raiden finalmente se soltando de Inuyasha.

Ao castelo do Imperador. – Respondeu Raiden. – Nos desertos de Sengoku Jidai, onde eu não posso ir. – Nesse momento Mirok pareceu desolado.

Nós podemos. – Disse Inuyasha animando Mirok.

Raiden, Sango pode derrotar Narak? – Perguntou Mirok nervoso.

Não. – Respondeu Raiden. – Eu sinto muito.

Sente muito? – Gritou Mirok se segurando para não atacar Raiden.

E ela tem que aceitar o desafio, ou não haverá combate final. – Disse Inuyasha temeroso por Sango.

Eu não tenho mais nada a lhe ensinar Inuyasha. – Raiden falou. – Você possui o conhecimento. Tudo que falta agora é a sua vontade.

Você Não pode mesmo vir com a gente? – Perguntou Mirok agora mais calmo.

Infelizmente não. – Raiden respondeu. – Em Sengoku Jidai, se procurarem bem, encontrarão um outro guia. Boa sorte. – Eles entraram na passagem e a gosma os sugou também, e sem que ninguém percebesse o lagarto Jakotsu foi junto. – Vão precisar. – Encerrou Raiden.

----------

Logo Inuyasha e Mirok estavam nos desertos de Sengoku Jidai. Era um lugar tenebroso, sem pessoas, todo destruído. Era uma imagem muito deprimente para qualquer um.

Ah! Isso não é bom! – Disse Mirok chocado. – Mas eu to legal, posso lidar com isso. – Ele respirou fundo. – Então...Aqui é Sengoku Jidai! Eu sinto porque eles querem uma mudança de cenário.

Vamos para aquela torre. – Disse Inuyasha de repente. – Narak deve ter levado Sango pra lá.

Inuyasha, odeio esse lugar. – Mirok desabafou. – Eu odeio esse lugar. Eu odeio esse lugar! Eu to num ambiente hostil, completamente despreparado, cercado de pessoas que querem acabar comigo! – Ele parou um pouco como se estivesse lembrando de algo. – Parece que eu voltei ao colégio! – Então eles ouvem um barulho e Inuyasha fixa os olhos numa parede. – O que é isso? – Perguntou Mirok.

Espera. – Pediu Inuyasha.

O que é? – Insistiu Mirok.

Alguma coisa. – Respondeu Inuyasha andando até a parede.

Ah ta! Esclareceu tudo. – Disse Mirok esperando. – O que vai fazer? – Ele perguntou estranhando Inuyasha. – O que vai fazer? – De repente Inuyasha pega Jakotsu da parede e o sacode no ar. Jakotsu tenta atingi-lo, mas não consegue, então Inuyasha o joga longe fazendo com que caia dentro de uma estátua. Mirok olhava chocado o que estava acontecendo. Incrivelmente Jakotsu se fundiu com a estátua se tornando um homem.

As roupas dele eram verde e preto, tipo as de Renkotsu e Suikotsu.

Uma voz que veio do nada anunciou "Jakotsu", então ele se levantou, deu uma cambalhota e acertou um chute no peito de Inuyasha, que quebrou uma parede quando voou longe. Inuyasha ficou estirado no chão enquanto Jakotsu se aproximava.

CONTINUA...

----------

Oi, dessa vez não demorei tanto, já que estou de férias. Pretendo postar o próximo o mais rápido possível, espero que todos gostem. Comentem por favor.

Agradecimentos:

Nathbella: Muito obrigada pelos comentários, pode crer que eles ajudam muito.

-Lo-Fm: Valeu por deixar comentários em todos os capítulos. Aí estão as lutas que você pediu.

Angel Jibrille: Que bom que está gostando dos capítulos, vou tentar continuar assim.

Jaque-chan: Como não tem como deixar agradecimentos na outra história, vou agradecer nessa. Obrigada por ter lido e por todos os comentários que deixou nessa fic.

Agradeço também aqueles que leram a história e não deixaram comentários, por terem dado um tempinho no que estavam fazendo para ler a história.

Beijos para todos e até o próximo capítulo.

Comentem, por favor!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6 – O Plano de Narak Inuyasha x Jakotsu 

Inuyasha estava estatelado no chão enquanto Jakotsu se aproximava lentamente.

Ele se aproximou e lhe deu vários chutes, de repente Inuyasha segura sua perna e o derruba no chão, conseguindo desviar de um chute no rosto. Inuyasha se levanta e começa a revidar os golpes.

Jakotsu reagiu depois de alguns socos e atirou Inuyasha numa parede cheia de prateleiras velhas, onde Inuyasha bateu as costas. Depois disso Inuyasha com muita raiva pegou Jakotsu desprevenido e lhe deu socos sucessivos até ele ficar tonto. Quando conseguiu isso, se afastou, deu um salto e depois deu vários chutes no peito de Jakotsu, e isso com os dois pés fora do chão.

Com isso tudo acabou por atirar Jakotsu pelo mesmo buraco que este criou no início da luta. A estátua que Jakotsu possuiu caiu inerte no chão, cheia de baratas, minhocas e outros animais nojentos infestando o local. Para total surpresa de Inuyasha e Mirok, Jakotsu continuava vivo.

Ah! Não vai não! – Disse Inuyasha esmagando Jakotsu, que finalmente morrera. Mirok estava chocado demais para falar algo.

Muito bem! – Alguém que não os acompanhava disse para Inuyasha e ele se voltou para o lado, ficando muito surpreso com o que viu. – Finalmente está aprendendo, Inuyasha.

Agome! – Exclamou Inuyasha dando um meio sorriso, que Mirok não percebeu.

Venham comigo. – Chamou Agome, sendo prontamente seguida pelos dois.

O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

O mesmo que vai acontecer ao seu mundo... – Ela respondeu séria. -...A não ser que você evite.

"Meu pai era o regente por direito de Sengoku Jidai – Ela explicou – Então seus dez melhores guerreiros perderam dez combates mortais e o Imperador entrou no domínio, matou meus pais e me adotou pra reclamar o trono... Isso já foi lindo. Antes de Narak projetar sua destruição."

E como espera que eu evite que isso aconteça no meu mundo? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

Se eu não acreditasse... – Respondeu ela sorrindo levemente. -...Não teria vindo por você. – Ela piscou pra ele e incrivelmente Mirok não reparou de novo ou fingiu não reparar, quem sabe. – Na torre negra você irá enfrentar três desafios: você precisa enfrentar o seu inimigo. Precisa enfrentar a si mesmo e precisa enfrentar o seu maior medo... Fora um plano idiota que narak pensa que ninguém descobriu. – Ela disse essa última parte sorrindo e assim continuaram o caminho.

---------

Na torre Sango estava vestida com um vestido de couro marrom, bem curto, com os cabelos soltos e acorrentada a duas colunas pelas mãos.

Eu não vou lutar contra você, Narak. – Disse Sango. – Eu não vou jogar seu jogo.

Sango, minha docoe Sango. – Respondeu Narak. – Não há mais ninguém. Se você não lutar o domínio da Terra será penalizado no torneio. – Ele riu malignamente. – E seus portais serão abertos para o nosso grande Imperador.

Está mentindo. – Disse Sango. – Os meus amigos virão me ajudar.

Isso é que é esperança. – Desdenhou Narak. – É um traço afetivo muito humano. Tocante, sério. – Ele esperou um pouco e continuou. – Uma última chance Sango. Lute contra mim no Mortal Kombat. – Enquanto ele falava vários monges encapuzados iam cercando ele e Sango. Ele não se importou, pois era normal.

Podem leva-la. – Avisou Narak aos seus criados. – O Imperador ficará extasiado.

Os meus amigos chegarão. – Respondeu Sango chorando e um dos monges ao sue lado tirou seu capuz.

Já chegaram. – Ele disse e ela viu que era Mirok. Ele a soltou enquanto Inuyasha e Agome se revelaram.

Peguem eles! – Gritou Narak e os monges já iam pega-los.

Fiquem onde estão! – E eles pararam, já que ela era a filha adotiva do Imperador. Enquanto isso Mirok abraçava Sango para se certificar que era ela mesma, ou assim ele disse. – Como ousa interferir com o torneio e trair o Imperador? – Perguntou Agome a Narak. – Em sua grande sabedoria ele sabe que o Mortal Kombat não pode ser vencido pela traição.

Como ousa falar comigo sobre traição? – Perguntou Narak furioso.

Sua ignorância o fará perder para sempre as chaves para o domínio da Terra. – Respondeu Agome.

Muito bem. – Disse Narak. – Mirok, eu o desafio.

Não! Lutará comigo! – Falou Inuyasha. – Não entendo porque você foge tanto de mim e para falar a verdade todos nós gostaríamos de saber.

Pois bem. – Respondeu Narak. – Vou lhe contar meu segredo. Eu sou um maldito meio-youkai. – Todos ficaram chocados.

O que? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

Essa é a verdade. E quando eu conseguir mais uma alma vou poder me tornar um youkai completo e matar o Imperador, assim me casarei com Agome e seremos felizes para sempre.

Há! Há! Há! Você é um sonhador Narak! – Desdenhou Agome. – Você acha mesmo que isso daria certo?

Claro! – Ele disse. – O Imperador jamais suspeitaria que alguém ia usar o mesmo plano que ele.

Mas ele já sabe ha muito tempo, ou você acha que ele confiava cegamente em você? Se você sair daqui com vida ele o matará, seu imbecil. – Ela respondeu. Ele ficou chocado.

E o que o faz pensar que Agome se casaria com você seu canalha? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

Ela casaria. – Respondeu Narak menos pálido. – Se quisesse que seu amado continuasse com saúde.

Miserável! – Gritou Inuyasha. – Não ouse ameaçar Agome pilantra!

Quem é você para me desafiar híbrido? – Perguntou Narak com raiva.

Eu sou Inuyasha, descendente de Tayoukai. Eu o desafio para o Mortal Kombat. – Respondeu Inuyasha. – Você aceita ou foge para morrer nas mãos do Imperador?

Eu aceito. – Disse Narak - Nos deixem! – Ordenou Narak aos criados. – Eu mesmo dou um jeito nesse imprudente. – Narak tira seu sobretudo, se preparando para a luta.

Gostei do vestido. – Disse Mirok no ouvido de Sango antes da luta.

Ah! – Suspirou ela dando um meio sorriso.

Inuyasha e Narak fazem uma reverência e depois começam a lutar rapidamente, sempre um se defendendo do golpe do outro. Até Inuyasha acertar um soco na boca de Narak, fazendo assim sair um filete de sangue no canto da mesma.

Idiota! – Gritou Narak com raiva erguendo as mãos para o alto invocando algo.

Que som é esse? – Perguntou Mirok a Agome.

A fonte de todo poder de Narak. As almas de mil guerreiros mortos. – Respondeu Agome. – Enfrente seu inimigo. – Ela disse a Inuyasha e oito guerreiros saltaram de buracos no chão, cercando Inuyasha, enquanto Narak sorria zombando dele.

Inuyasha facilmente derrotou todos eles e Agome sorriu para ele.

É tudo que você tem feiticeiro? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

Inuyasha. – Disse Narak no topo de uma escada, onde seria a luta, olhando Inuyasha como se ele fosse um ser inferior. – Posso ver dentro da sua alma...Você vai morrer.

Enfrente a si mesmo. – Disse Agome com raiva.

Pode ver dentro da minha alma... – Respondeu Inuyasha. –...Mas não a possui. – Inuyasha subiu as escadas, confiante e parou de frente a Narak, que estava de costas para ele.

Enfrente seu maior medo. – Agome falou, sabendo que seria o maior desafio para Inuyasha.

Eu não tenho medo do meu destino. – Inuyasha respondeu olhando para as costas de Narak. – Me enfrente! – Gritou para Narak, mas quando este se virou ele não soube o que fazer. Era seu irmão Shippo.

----------

Oi, sei que demorou um pouco, mas antes tarde do que nunca, né?

Espero que gostem desse capítulo, ficou um pouco menor que os outros, mas é importante para a história que ele seja assim. Dá mais suspense.rsrsrsrsrs.

Comentem, please.!

Agradecimentos:

-Lo-Fm: Espero que tenha gostado realmente do outro capítulo e de todos os outros. O nome desse cara que luta com o liu no filme é Réptil. Eu também adoro essa luta do Cage com o Goro, é demais. Além disso eu também já joguei muito esse jogo, bjs.

Angel Jibrille: Que bom que está gostando, espero que continue assim. Agradeço novamente por dizer que está bem escrito, embora eu não ache que está tão bom assim, bjs.

Nathbella: Tudo beleza e vc? Que bom que está achando tão emocionante, fico muito feliz que esteja amando tanto a fic, kissus.

Jaque-chan: Foi mesmo uma pena ter que escrever esse lance com o Bankotsu eu tbm gosto muito dele, e esse negócio da Sango ser levada também, mas não se preocupe com o final, tudo, provavelmente, vai acabar bem. Espero que não tenha demorado muito pra postar, kissus.

Todos: Muito obrigado a todos aqueles que leram a história e não deixaram comentários, o número de acessos tem aumentado muito, se alguém indicou a fic, valeu tbm.

COMENTEM, POR FAVOR!TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS COM CERTEZA AJUDAM E INCENTIVAM OS ESCRITORES!

Por hoje é só, KISSUS FOR EVERYBODY!


	8. Capítulo 7 O Maior Medo

**Capítulo 7 – O Maior Medo**

Shippo? – Indagou Inuyasha. – Não pode ser você. – Ele disse perplexo.

Raiden me mandou. – Disse Shippo. – Para ajuda-lo.

Você é mesmo o Shippo? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

Lembra de quando nossos pais morreram e você prometeu sempre cuidar de mim? – Disse Shippo.

Lembro sim... – Respondeu Inuyasha.

Agora é minha vez de cuidar de você, irmão. – Falou Shippo, muito próximo a Inuyasha, que estava impressionado. E enquanto isso começaram a sair várias estacas de prata do chão, mas Sango, Mirok e Agome nada podiam fazer. – Inuyasha...Vem comigo. Te perdôo por me deixar morrer. – Continuou Shippo prestes a tocar o ombro de Inuyasha, mas este impediu.

Não! – Ele gritou. – Não foi minha culpa.

Irmão... – Disse Shippo como se tivesse pena.

Não! – Respondeu Inuyasha. – Escolheu seu próprio caminho, e todo homem é responsável por seu próprio destino. – Ele continuou nervoso. – Narak matou meu irmão!

Você é meu! – Respondeu Shippo se transformando repentinamente em Narak e como Inuyasha foi pego de surpresa, Narak aproveitou para ataca-lo.

Narak acertou Inuyasha sucessivamente, que tentava se defender apesar do choque. E no meio da luta Inuyasha já estava com o rosto no chão. Agome e os outros estavam super nervosos com medo de que Inuyasha não saísse vivo dessa luta.

Você é o meu escolhido. – Disse Narak puxando Inuyasha pelos cabelos e batendo seu rosto, com toda força, no chão. De repente, após alguns segundos, Inuyasha se levantou do chão decidido e Agome sorriu.

Eu sou o escolhido. – Respondeu Inuyasha e Narak tentou atingi-lo, mas Inuyasha segurou-o pelos pulsos, nesse instante eles ouvem um som estranho. – Ouvindo seus escravos? – Perguntou Inuyasha. – Perdeu seu poder sobre eles. Se levantaram contra você! Liberte-os! – Gritou.

Eles são meus...Para sempre! – Narak respondeu com raiva e Inuyasha lhe deu um soco na cara e vários socos na barriga, até Narak cair de joelhos na sua frente.

Todas essas almas e não tem a sua própria. – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo com desdém. – Eu tenho pena de você. – Narak cuspiu no chão.

Guarde a sua pena para os fracos! – Gritou Narak atacando Inuyasha, que se defendeu com facilidade.

Renda-se! Acabou! – Falou Inuyasha parado de costas para o lugar onde estavam as estacas de prata.

Inuyasha! – Narak gritou correndo na direção de Inuyasha, que depois de lhe dar muitos socos, o jogou nas estacas.

Vitória limpa. – Disse Inuyasha vendo o corpo de Narak secar e almas serem libertas. Inuyasha ficou olhando para as almas, que flutuavam em direção ao céu, até que...

Eu sabia que você viria. – Disse o espírito de Shippo parando a frente dele.

Shippo... – Disse inuyasha unindo sua mão a de Shippo, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Algum dia nós iremos nos reunir. – Falou Shippo. – Mas até lá meu espírito sempre estará com você...Vá em paz irmão. – Encerrou Shippo partindo com os outros espíritos. Inuyasha ficou olhando-o até ele partir totalmente.

Vamos pra casa. – Ele disse para Agome, Mirok e Sango. Agome correu para Inuyasha e o abraçou lhe dando um beijo. Mirok aproveitou o momento agarrando Sango pela cintura e lhe dando um longo beijo apaixonado também. Depois de um tempo eles se afastaram para tomar ar.

Bem agora que eu salvei a sua vida, acho que mereço uma chance. – Disse Mirok sorrindo.

É, talvez. – Respondeu Sango lhe dando outro beijo.

Após algum tempo todos foram em direção a um portal que se abriu para o templo Shikon no Tama.

--------------

Eu estive esperando por vocês. – Disse Raiden. – Por que demoraram tanto? – Perguntou ele sorrindo.

Eu acho que você sabia que tudo terminaria assim. – Respondeu Inuyasha com o braço direito sobre os ombros de Agome.

Eu não fazia idéia. – Falou Raiden entrando entre Inuyasha e Sango abraçando-os junto com Agome e Mirok. – Vocês humanos são tão imprevisíveis. Eu preciso dizer: vocês foram ótimos. – E todos continuaram o caminho super felizes.

---------------

Mirok levou Sango para uma parte afastada da comemoração, que ocorria no templo pela vitória deles.

Então...O que você queria falar comigo, Mirok? – Perguntou Sango enrubescida.

Bem... – Disse Mirok. –...Eu queria te perguntar se você quer...

O que? – Perguntou Sango ansiosa.

Se você quer ter um filho meu. – Respondeu Mirok e Sango lhe deu um tapa, que por sorte ele desviou.

Seu tarado! – Gritou ela com raiva.

É brincadeira Sango. – Ele falou rindo e ela se acalmou. – Na verdade... – Continuou ele pegando a mão dela. –...Quero saber se você quer namorar comigo. – Ela sorriu.

É claro que eu quero, mas você ser menos safado. – Ela respondeu.

Tudo bem. – Ele disse dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

Promete? – Perguntou ela sorrindo.

Prometo. – Respondeu ele cruzando os dedos. Como todos nós sabemos o Mirok nunca vai mudar.

---------------

Inuyasha estava com Agome em outro lugar conversando também.

E agora? – Perguntou Inuyasha. – O que você vai fazer? Vai se mudar para o Domínio da Terra?

Não sei. – Respondeu ela séria.

Por favor. – Pediu Inuyasha. – Não me peça para ir morar naquele lugar horrível. – Ela fitou-o em silêncio. – Tudo bem. – Ele disse. – Mas vamos ver se podemos morar perto da praia. – Ela sorriu.

O que você está dizendo? – Perguntou Agome ainda sorrindo como se não estivesse entendendo.

Você não quer morar na Terra, não é? – Respondeu ele. – Então eu vou para Sengoku Jidai.

E seus amigos? – Ela perguntou incrédula.

Eu só preciso de você. – Ele disse beijando-a. – Não que eu não vá sentir falta deles.

Você pode ter a mim e a eles. – Ela respondeu.

Como?

Se nós morarmos aqui no Domínio da Terra. – Ela sorriu. – Eu não te obrigaria a ficar naquele lugar horrível, onde nem eu quero ficar.

Que bom. – Ele disse. – Agora só precisamos ver aonde vamos morar, ter uma família.

O que? – Ela perguntou de repente meio chocada.

Você vai se casar comigo. – Ele respondeu. – Acha que vou te deixar sozinha por aí, pra alguém te roubar de mim? – Perguntou ele a abraçando e ela sorriu.

Com certeza não. – Ela respondeu sorrindo e ele ficou surpreso por ela concordar sem discutir.

Sem discordâncias? – Ele perguntou receoso.

Tem coisas que não tem porque discordar. – Ela respondeu beijando ele, que sorrindo retribuiu.

-------------

Na manhã seguinte todos acordaram assustados com os tremores que vinham da torre principal e correram pra lá.

De repente o chão tremeu mais forte e de dentro da torre surgiu uma figura enorme.

Curvem-se diante de mim! – Ordenou a figura.

O que é isso? – Perguntou Inuyasha a Raiden.

O Imperador. Respondeu Raiden.

Fracos e patéticos vim pegar as suas almas. – Disse o Imperador.

Eu acho que não. – Respondeu Raiden, então ele, Inuyasha , Agome, Mirok e Sango ficaram em posição de luta, mas essa é uma longa história e infelizmente vai ficar pra próxima.

Fim (Por enquanto)

----------------------

Oi, bem esse foi o fim da história Mortal Kombat, espero que tenham gostado bastante. Respondendo a algumas perguntas, eu pretendo escrever Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação, mas não agora. Agora eu estou começando a escrever uma história que vai se chamar o caçador de vampiros, baseado em Blade e eu também pretendo escrever sobre os três filmes dele, mas não um após o outro. Tenho planos para algumas one-short e estou terminando uma, mas por enquanto é só, espero que o final não tenha decepcionado vocês e espero que leiam minhas outras fics quando posta-las. Kissus for everybody!

Agradecimentos:

**NathBella: **Oi, eu nunca desistiria de nenhuma fic, se eu começo a escrever é até o fim, não tenho coragem de parar, mesmo que só uma pessoa leia. Já é alguém que gosta do que escrevo, bjs.

**-Lo-Fm:** Oi, infelizmente a história chegou ao fim, mas como já mencionei acima eu vou escrever outra. Espero que realmente tenha gostado do final, e que leia minha próxima fic, bjs.

Realmente espero que todos que acompanharam a fic sem comentar tbm tenham gostado do final. Comentem, please! Bye Bye!


End file.
